


Hope Mikaelson à l'école des sorciers.

by Maldorora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Mikaelson Family - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldorora/pseuds/Maldorora
Summary: Cet après-midi du 27 aout, Hope reçoit une lettre. Cette lettre que tout jeune sorcier attend avec impatience pendant onze longues années. Hope doit aller à Poudlard. Si la jeune fille voit d'abord en cette école rien d'autre qu'un moyen de devenir plus forte pour aider sa famille, les choses changent quand elle y fait la rencontre de Ron, Harry et Hermione et qu'elle se rend compte que, finalement, elle s'y plait bien, dans ce château aux portraits un peu trop bavards et aux escaliers un peu trop mobiles. Et Hope va vite comprendre, entre un sombre complot qui se trame au collège et sa famille qui n'a jamais été aussi proche d'être de nouveau réunie, que sa vie n'aura surement jamais plus rien de paisible.





	1. Un Choix Courageux

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE 1 : Cette histoire se déroule neuf ans après le sacrifice de Niklaus, Hope est alors âgé de onze ans. Dans ce monde, Hayley n'a pas encore réussi à trouver l'antidote pour les Mikaelson qui sont donc toujours "endormis". Pour information, j'ai écris cette histoire avant la sortie de la saison 4, donc je ne suis évidemment pas les évènements de cette saison, et Hope est forcément OOC puisque je n'avais aucune base pour l'imaginer donc j'ai créé son caractère. Ma fanfiction suivra par contre les évènements du premier tome d'Harry Potter. Et dernier petit détail pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'histoire est totalement finie d'écrire et comportera... ne paniquez pas... 13 chapitres !
> 
> NOTE 2 : Première fanfiction dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, première fanfiction dans l'univers de The Originals, premier crossover, première fanfiction tout court, premier tout, toute première fois, toute, toute première fois... Pardon, je me calme.
> 
> DISCLAIMER : je n'ai rien. Je ne possède rien. Je suis triste, seule et sans possession. Donnez moi une petite review, s'il vous plait.
> 
> Sur ce...
> 
> ENJOY !

CHAPITRE 1 : Un choix courageux

Encore un peu… Juste un tout petit peu… Quelques mètres et…

 

Hope franchit la ligne d’arrivée avec un petit cri de triomphe qu’elle n’arriva pas à contenir. Elle avait battu ces crétins ! La jeune fille ralentit progressivement en raccourcissant ses enjambées pour finir par s’arrêter totalement au milieu de la piste en tartan rouge. Elle se pencha un peu en avant, prenant appui sur ses genoux pour essayer de calmer sa respiration brûlante. De part et d’autre de sa ligne de course, des garçons la doublaient, s’efforçant à décroitre leur vitesse également. William, qui était à quelques mètres devant elle lui lança un regard mauvais et ne put s’empêcher d’articuler silencieusement le mot « pouffiasse » en sa direction. Hope ne répondit pas ; elle se contenta de lui sourire. Si elle avait été battue par une fille de cinq ans sa cadette, elle aussi, elle aurait été furieuse.

Ces derniers temps, les garçons les plus âgés de son club d’athlétisme, qui avaient de quinze à dix-sept ans, avaient commencé à s’en prendre à elle, jaloux de l’attention particulière que leur entraineur lui apportait. Ils avaient sentis que leurs places dans les équipes pour les compétitions étaient menacées et ils s’étaient mis dans l’idée de faire de la vie de leur jeune rivale un tel enfer qu’elle irait jusqu’à quitter elle-même le club. Mais Hope n’avait jamais été du genre à fuir. Au début, elle avait pensé leur casser simplement la figure, puisqu’elle était aussi bonne en course qu’en boxe, mais elle savait que sa mère lui avait interdit de se battre. Alors elle s’était rabattue sur une méthode un peu plus subtile. Ou plus vicieuse, en fonction du point de vue. Elle avait dit à son entraineur qu’elle ne pouvait plus assister aux entrainements du samedi après-midi. Or, l’homme, qui voyait en Hope son ticket d’or pour les futurs Jeux Olympiques, avait contourné le règlement pour lui offrir une place dans l’entrainement du matin, avec les plus âgés. Ainsi, elle était en position pour humilier les autres enfants chaque samedi et, effectivement, prendre leur place en compétition. Elle n’avait aucune volonté de ce genre avant, mais les garçons l’avaient cherchée et donc c’était avec un certain plaisir qu’elle les battait continuellement et recevait, sous leurs regards furieux, les louanges de l’entraineur.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle passa devant William qui ne parvenait pas à desserrer la mâchoire :

« Eh bien, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Tu as dû t’arrêter pour refaire tes lacets en cours de route ? Conseil d’amie : évite de faire ce genre de temps, si tu veux aller à la prochaine compète… »

Hope offrit à son ainé un petit clin d’œil et s’éloigna la tête haute. Personne ne l’insultait sans en payer les conséquences ! Alors qu’elle quittait la piste, elle entendit son nom être crié un peu plus loin. Elle se retourna pour voir son entraineur courir vers elle :

« Hope ! Attends, attends ! Je voulais te dire, c’était vraiment bien aujourd’hui ! Tu as un talent fou pour ce sport, après deux ans je n’en reviens toujours pas ! Je me demandais, tu penses être libre, le 28 ? J’aimerais t’inscrire dans l’équipe de relais. Tu courras contre des petits de ton âge, ce qui n’est pas un grand challenge pour toi, mais c’est toujours bon pour le club.  
-Bien sûr, Monsieur Goodfeel. Toujours partante !  
-Ca, c’est l’état d’esprit que j’aime, Hope ! Allez, rentre vite, je veux te voir lundi en forme ! »

Hope salua l’homme et se dirigea avec un large sourire vers les vestiaires. Comme à chaque fois qu’elle sortait de l’entrainement, elle se sentait détendue et légère. Elle adorait courir. En fait, elle adorait se dépenser et faisait énormément de sport. En période scolaire, en plus de l’athlétisme, elle avait le mardi et le vendredi, après l’école, des cours d’escrime qui était un sport à la fois élégant et épuisant qu’elle appréciait beaucoup. Les jeudis et les samedis étaient, eux, consacrés à la gymnastique.

La jeune fille adorait les sports individuels, et encore plus ceux dans lesquels elle pouvait se mesurer aux autres et dépenser un peu de sa trop grande énergie. Sa mère disait souvent que ces gènes de Loup-Garou lui donnait un surplus de force qu’elle devait investir dans du sport pour éviter de le transformer en agressivité. Et Hope était plus qu’heureuse de suivre ce conseil, sortant à chaque fois des séances avec un esprit plus clair et plus apaisé qu’en les débutant.

L’enfant savait depuis toujours qu’elle était différente des autres. Sa mère n’avait eu de cesse de lui répéter. Mais ce ne fut qu’en entrant à l’école, à six ans, qu’elle avait réellement compris que ce n’était pas juste les paroles en l’air d’une femme un peu trop fière de sa progéniture. Les autres enfants lui avait paru… lent, gauche, faible. Et sa maitresse avait été émerveillée par son éveil et son esprit alerte, ainsi que par sa capacité de concentration, bien supérieure à celle de ses camarades. Mais, ce qui avait surtout marqué Hope était le petit discours que lui avait tenu sa mère la veille de son premier jour de classe. Ce fut à ce moment qu’elle comprit réellement que tout le monde n’était pas comme elle. Que les loups-garous étaient censés se trouver uniquement dans les contes de fée. De la même manière qu’on apprenait à certains enfants que le Père Noël n’existait pas, on avait appris à Hope que les Vampires, les Loup-Garou, les Sorcières qui formaient son quotidien n’existaient pas dans ce monde dans lequel on allait l’emmener. 

Ça avait été un secret dur à porter. Six ans et interdiction de dire ce qu’on est réellement. Alors Hope s’était tenue à l’écart de ses semblables, convaincue qu’ils ne pourraient jamais la comprendre. Heureusement, elle avait les sorties du dimanche avec sa mère. Chaque fin de semaine, Hayley l’emmenait loin de la ville pour jouer avec elle dans la forêt. Pendant ces journées-là, la jeune fille pouvait courir, sauter, jouer, se battre. Etre elle-même. Parce que sa mère la comprenait. Sa mère l’aimait et lui disait toujours la vérité. Elle avait vu tellement de film où des enfants extraordinaires apprenaient du jour au lendemain que leurs parents leur avaient mentis sur ce qu’ils étaient. Or, la jeune fille était ravie que sa mère lui ait toujours dit les choses comme elles étaient et avait été là pour l’aider à embrasser sa vraie nature.

Aujourd’hui, elle vivait un peu mieux sa condition qu’à l’époque. Elle n’avait toujours pas beaucoup d’amis mais ceci était davantage dû à son caractère difficile et à son don pour s’attirer des ennuis, plutôt que parce qu’elle s’isolait elle-même. De plus, elle n’aimait pas vraiment l’école. Elle ne voyait pas comment on pouvait comprendre le monde en restant assis entre quatre murs. Elle, elle voulait voyager, découvrir cette étrange planète par elle-même, courir d’une merveille à l’autre sans jamais s’arrêter. Alors, comme elle ne pouvait pas découvrir le monde, à la place, elle le dessinait. En cours, avec des crayons de toutes les couleurs, elle traçait des paysages fantasques, des univers merveilleux, des visages étrangers, des histoires inventées. Elle se faisait souvent réprimander pour cela. Mais tous les travaux supplémentaires et toutes les heures de colle du monde n’y changeaient rien. A l’heure suivante, elle recommençait. Elle adorait dessiner. Et tout le monde disait qu’elle avait un sacré talent pour ça. Elle ne savait pas si c’était vrai ou simplement gentil mais elle se contentait juste du bonheur simple de pouvoir donner corps à ses visions, de pouvoir soumettre un petit bout de son monde à sa volonté.

 

Pensive, un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres, Hope laissa son regard vagabonder sur le vide devant elle avant d’enfin s’extirper de sa léthargie. Elle se doucha et se changea rapidement, fourra ses affaires sales dans son sac et partit en courant en direction de la maison. Un bon gouté devait surement être en train de l’attendre sur la table et elle ne voulait pas perdre davantage de temps avant de le dévorer. Elle traversa à toute vitesse la route, parcourut sans ralentir le dédale de voies piétonnes qui menait jusqu’à l’endroit où elle vivait, sauta par-dessus de la clôture du jardin –sachant que sa mère lui avait demandé mille fois de ne pas faire ça quand les voisins pouvaient voir- et s’arrêta net au milieu de l’allée. Son ouï acérée venait de lui rapporter des bribes d’une conversation.

« Je ne peux pas ! »

C’était la voix de sa mère. L’enfant discerna avec angoisse des traces de peur et de colère dans le timbre maternel.

« Vous devez comprendre que vous n’avez plus le choix. »

Là c’était une voix masculine. Beaucoup plus âgée quoi que claire et assurée. Cette même voix reprit :

« Laisser votre enfant sans éducation va commencer à devenir vraiment dangereux. Elle doit apprendre à maitriser ses capacités.  
-Je peux lui apprendre...  
-Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Vous n’êtes pas une sorcière. Vous ne connaissez rien à la magie. Quand celle de votre fille se manifestera, vous n’aurez aucun moyen de l’aider. Mon école peut la guider sur cette voie. Et la protéger. Il n’y a pas d’endroit plus sûr qu’entre les murs de Poudlard.  
-Mais si quelque chose lui arrivait ? Si quelqu’un s’en prenait à elle ? Je n’aurais aucun moyen de la défendre.  
-Vous savez comme moi que votre fille sera hors de portée du monde si elle est à l’école. Nous en avons parlé avant. Cela fait deux ans, depuis que vous avez emménagé à Londres, que je vous ai mise en garde que ce jour arriverait. Je vous ai expliqué tout ce que je pouvais sur cet endroit. A présent, il est temps de prendre une décision… »

Il y eu un lourd silence pendant lequel aucune des deux voix ne retentit. Puis Hayley reprit la parole :

« Hope, mon cœur. Ne reste pas dehors. »

La jeune fille jura entre ses dents. Sa mère arrivait toujours à savoir quand sa fille était présente, l’enfant aurait dû le savoir depuis le temps… Hope traversa le jardin, ouvrit la porte d’entrée et dépassa le hall pour entrer dans le salon. Là, elle vit l’homme le plus étrange du monde. Il était très grand et très mince, avec de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux azur éblouissants. Ses lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez aquilin et son sourire bienveillant lui donnaient un air de grand-père sympathique. Mais, ce qui était vraiment étrange avec lui était ses vêtements. Le vieillard portait des bottes à talons et une longue robe très ample dans un camaïeu de violet. Bien qu’elle savait que c’était particulièrement mal poli, Hope ne put s’empêcher de dévisager l’inconnu :

« Bonjours Hope.  
-Euh… bonjour.  
-Mon cœur, tu veux bien t’assoir un instant ? J’aimerais que nous discutions, toutes les deux, avec Monsieur Dumbledore.  
-Monsieur Dumbledore ?  
-Je suis Monsieur Dumbledore.  
-Ah… fit simplement la plus jeune avant de se laisser tomber dans le grand fauteuil qu’elle aimait particulièrement. »

Hayley et l’homme en robe s’assirent sur le canapé en face d’elle, l’une avec un petit air triste et sérieux, l’autre avec un sourire rayonnant et un regard chaleureux. La femme prit une grande inspiration avant de s’adresser à sa fille :

« Hope, tu te souviens de ce que je t’ai dit, il y a longtemps, sur la magie chez les Mikaelson ?  
-Tu veux dire ma grand-mère qui était une sorcière surpuissante, qui a transformé ses enfants en Vampires sauf ma tente Freya –une sorcière- qui a passait mille ans à vivre avec ma méchante grande-tente sorcière avant que cette dernière ne soit vaincu le jour où elle a essayé de voler mes pouvoirs de sorcière ? Non, ça ne me dit rien du tout. »

Sa mère ne put s’empêcher de rire légèrement face à l’esprit sarcastique de sa fille qui lui rappelait trop souvent celui de quelqu’un d’autre.

« Comme tu le sais, à l’inverse de moi, tu es une sorcière. Et tu arrives à un âge où ta magie va commencer à se développer réellement. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à l’appréhender et à la contrôler pour pouvoir toujours la maitriser. Mais ce sont des choses que je ne peux pas t’apprendre…  
-C’est ça, Poular ? Une école de magie.  
-Poudlard, reprit Dumbledore, est en effet une école pour les jeunes gens de onze à dix-sept ans qui ont des capacités particulières, comme les tiennes. »

Hope observa un moment l’homme étrange, avant de se retourner vers sa mère.

« Quel est le problème ? Ça ne peut pas être pire que le collège du coin.  
-C’est un pensionnat, ma chérie. Si tu y vas, on ne se reverra pas avant Noël. »

Hope sursauta et fixa sa mère dans les yeux. Elle n’arrivait pas vraiment à donner du sens à ces paroles. D’aussi loin qu’elle s’en souvienne, il n’y avait toujours eu que Hayley et Hope. Elles n’avaient jamais été séparées. Les lèvres de l’enfant de onze ans commencèrent à trembler.

« Maman, je veux pas partir. »

L’air sur le visage de la louve s’adoucit immédiatement et elle ouvrit les bras juste à temps pour que Hope puisse s’y plonger. La mère caressa lentement les cheveux de son enfant. Elle savait, tout au fond d’elle, que sa fille avait besoin d’aller dans cette école. Que non seulement elle y apprendrait à devenir une sorcière mais qu’en plus elle y serait protégée. Mais la femme ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser sa fille derrière elle. Cela lui donnait beaucoup trop l’impression de l’abandonner. Alors elle resta là, à serrer l’enfant dans ses bras, sachant qu’à la fin, ce serait à l’intéressée de décider.

« Hope, tu veux bien me regarder ? »

Sans quitter l’étreinte de sa mère, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers l’étrange homme.

« Je sais qu’il est souvent difficile de quitter ceux qu’on aime. Mais ce n’est pas un adieu. C’est simplement un au revoir. Tu reverras vite ta mère, et ta maison. Et tu pourras lui écrire aussi souvent que ton cœur en aura besoin, tu pourras partager par le biais des mots toutes les choses incroyables que tu découvriras à Poudlard. Et surtout, une fois là-bas, tu rencontreras des amis. Des jeunes gens qui te ressemblent, qui te comprennent. Des âmes aussi exceptionnelles que toi avec lesquels tu grandiras, et tu deviendras une femme. »

Hayley jeta un regard noir à l’homme. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il convainque sa fille de quitter la maison. Mais, d’un autre côté, c’était surement ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour l’enfant.

Hope, elle, fixa les yeux azur du sorcier. Elle n’y vit qu’une sincère chaleur et eut immédiatement envie de lui faire confiance. Ce dont elle se méfia tout aussi immédiatement. Cependant, au moment où elle allait replonger dans les bras de sa mère, une pensée la percuta de plein fouet. Une idée, une perspective qui s’incrusta dans son esprit et éclaira le choix qui s’offrait à elle sous des couleurs nouvelles. Plus vives. Alors Hope réfléchit un instant puis se redressa, faisant face à sa mère.

« Maman.  
-Oui, ma chérie ?  
-Je veux y aller. A cette école. Je veux apprendre la magie. »

La mère pouvait voir la peur et la tristesse sur le visage de son enfant mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas affaiblir la volonté brillante de sa fille. Mais cet air… Le mélange de souffrance et de détermination brûlante. Cet air ne lui était que trop familier. Elle caressa délicatement le visage de sa fille avec un sourire rassurant.

« Tout ira bien, Hope. Je te le promets. Où que tu sois, je serai toujours un peu avec toi. »

Les deux filles s’enlacèrent encore un long moment avant d’enfin se séparer et se tourner vers Dumbledore qui reprit la parole :

« Je suis content que tu aies pris cette décision, Hope. Tu verras, Poudlard ne ressemblera à rien de ce que tu es en mesure d’imaginer et tu n’auras pas assez de toute ta scolarité pour en connaitre les secrets. En ce qui concerne l’année à venir, il y a certaines fournitures qui doivent être achetées. Si vous le voulez bien, un professeur passera demain matin pour vous accompagner toutes les deux dans l’acquisition de ce matériel.  
-Oui, bien sûr. Merci beaucoup.  
-La rentrée est le 1er septembre. Mais j’ai avec moi une lettre qui récapitule un peu tout cela. »

Il sortit d’un pli de sa robe une lettre sur laquelle était écrit en écriture cursive « Hope Mikaelson ». L’homme la tendit à sa destinataire qui la prit avec curiosité mais ne l’ouvrit pas immédiatement.

« En ce qui concerne la pleine lune, continua le sorcier, tout est organisé. Nous avons une immense forêt où…  
-Oh, ce ne sera pas la peine, coupa Hayley. Hope n’a pas encore activé sa malédiction.  
-Ah. Oui. En effet. J’avais oublié ce détail. »

Les deux louves le regardèrent, pas certaine de voir de quoi il parlait. Il exprima donc plus clairement sa pensée :

« Les Loups-Garous d’Amérique et ceux du Royaume Unis sont très différents. Je me suis longtemps battu auprès des différents Ministres pour qu’ils soient considérés comme deux espèces distinctes mais, à chaque fois, ils me répètent que cette différentiation n’est pas à l’ordre des priorités.  
-En quoi ils sont différents ? demanda Hope.  
-Les Loups-Garous sont à l’origine américains. Ils sont arrivés en Europe aux alentours du XVI siècles, seulement. Et il semblerait que le changement d’habitat naturel ait grandement modifié l’espèce. Ici, en Angleterre, il n’y a pas vraiment la notion de lignée. La lycanthropie n’est pas toujours héréditaire. On devient généralement loup en se faisant mordre par l’un d’entre eux.  
-Une simple morsure ? fit Hayley, particulièrement étonnée.  
-Oui. De plus, les loups-garous européens sont beaucoup plus faibles et plus lents que les loups-garous américains. Et pour finir, la « malédiction » est directement active, dès le jour où ils sont mordus. »

Hope déglutit, contente que ses deux parents soient américains.

« Ca fait quoi si je me fais mordre par un loup d’ici. »

Il y eu un moment de silence puis Dumbledore reprit sur un ton rieur :

« Excellente question, Hope. Mais je crains de ne pas avoir la réponse. Je te propose que nous n’essayions pas de le découvrir, qu’en dis-tu ? »

L’enfant eut l’air de réfléchir intensément et hocha lentement la tête d’un air convaincu.

« Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas prendre ton gouter dans ta chambre, ma chérie ? J’ai quelques points de détail à voir avec le Monsieur. »

 

Hope hocha la tête, descendit des genoux de sa mère, alla vers la table basse où attendait son gouter, prit l’assiette et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre où elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle posa l’assiette sur son bureau et se jeta sur son lit. Elle était effrayée à l’idée de quitter la maison mais, à présent, elle savait qu’elle devait le faire. Elle se redressa un peu et, s’adossant contre le sommier, elle prit sur la table de nuit l’objet qui lui était le plus cher au monde.

Un cadre contenant la seule photo de son père qu’elle avait. Sur le bout de papier glacé, on pouvait voir, malgré l’usure évidente et les plis, un homme aux cheveux blond cendré et aux yeux clairs et brillants. Il était négligemment assis sur un fauteuil, un livre relié de cuir à la main, et était à moitié tourné vers l’objectif comme si on venait juste d’appeler son nom. Il avait un visage lisse et un regard curieux, surement cherchant à savoir pourquoi on l’avait tiré de sa lecture. La photo était simple, sans mise en scène ni effet particulier mais Hope l’adorait. L’homme avait l’air tellement naturel, tellement apaisé qu’elle avait juste à l’observer pour se sentir réconforté.

Klaus Mikaelson. Son père. 

Comme si souvent, Hope prit le cadre et le tint devant elle, détaillant cet homme qu’elle ne connaissait pas et pourtant qu’elle regardait tous les soirs avant de se coucher.

« Papa, j’ai plein de choses à te raconter, ce soir. J’ai rencontré un homme vraiment bizarre. Il portait des robes et des chaussures à talons. Mais pas comme le vieux Ruby –tu te souviens du vieux Ruby, je t’en ai déjà parlé. C’est pas du tout ce genre-là. En fait, c’est un sorcier et il est venu me dire que je devais aller dans une école pour devenir une sorcière. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, papa, je deviendrai la plus puissante sorcière au monde mais jamais je ne porterai ces affreuses robes ! Je suis évidemment triste de quitter maman mais, toi et moi, on sait que je dois partir. Comme elle ne peut pas me laisser toute seule ni m’emmener avec elle, maman ne peut pas vraiment chercher le médicament pour le reste de la famille. Elle ne me le dit pas, mais je sais que je suis une énorme contrainte pour elle. Et ça va. Je le comprends. Mais je ne supporte pas l’idée que c’est en partie à cause de moi que vous n’êtes pas déjà tous à la maison. En partant, elle pourra davantage chercher le médicament, et vous reviendrez plus vite. En plus, en devenant une sorcière, je pourrai l’aider. J’ai raison, hein, de faire ça, papa ? Maman dit que tu es très intelligent et que tu as toujours dix coups d’avance sur tout le monde. Alors, tu aurais fait la même chose que moi, hein ? Oui, tu aurais fait pareil, je le sais. Puis je pourrai te montrer tout un tas de sorts quand tu reviendras et tu seras tellement fier de moi. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, je pourrai même trouver un moyen de détruire cet idiot de Vampire qui te retient prisonnier et je pourrais te libérer. Et alors, tu reviendras. Tu reviendras… Tu reviendras. »

En répétant ces derniers mots, Hope sentit ses yeux la brûler de plus en plus. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Pas devant son père qui était si fort. Elle devait tenir. La jeune fille se mit à trembler, se faisant violence pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes.

Elle n’entendit pas la porte s’ouvrir et sursauta quand sa mère s’assit à côté d’elle. Lentement, délicatement, Hayley prit la photo des mains de sa fille avec une infinie tendresse et la posa sur la table de chevet, la face contre le bois laqué. Alors Hope éclata en sanglot et laissa sa mère l’enlacer.

« Il me manque tellement, maman. Je veux qu’il soit là. Pourquoi il n’est pas là ? »

Hayley ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu’il n’y avait aucun mot sur cette terre qui pourrait apporter des réponses à sa fille. Alors, elle lui caressa simplement les épaules jusqu’à ce que l’enfant finisse par se calmer et se mette à somnoler dans ses bras. Puis, fixant la photo retournée, la mère se répéta en boucle dans sa tête : « Ça va aller ». « Ça va aller ». 

Ça va aller.


	2. Premier contacte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le deuxième chapitre des mes aventures de Hope.
> 
> DISCLAIMER : comme toujours, je ne possède rien, vous connaissez la chanson
> 
> Oh, et j'oubliais de préciser (bien que je suppose que ça se devine), je n'ai pas de beta, et je suis loin d'être infaillible en orthographe donc toutes mes excuses pour les éventuelles erreurs...

CHAPITRE 2 : PREMIER CONTACT

« Maman, dépêches-toi ! Allez !

-On a quinze minutes d'avance, mon cœur.

-Mais si jamais on est en retard…

-Mais on a quinze minutes d'avance.

- _Mais si jamais_ … »

Hayley soupira profondément. Elle adorait sa fille mais ce petit être avait vraiment un don pour l'épuiser. Toujours pleine d'énergie et déterminée à avoir le dernier mot et à ce que les choses soient faites comme elle l'entend, Hope était un enfant… épuisant. La louve poussa le chariot un peu plus vite pour suivre les pas sautillants de sa fille, tout en jetant un regard à la grande horloge de King's Cross.

« Et maintenant, on va où ?

-McGonagall a dit…

-Le professeur McGonagall.

-Le professeur McGonagall a dit qu'il y avait un pilier entre la voie neuf et la voie dix et qu'il fallait le franchir.

-Le franchir ? Comment ça ?

-Bah, un peu comme ça, je suppose. »

Hayley suivit du regard la direction pointée par le doigt de sa fille et vit deux adolescents courir droit vers un mur et s'enfoncer sans problème entre les briques. La louve regarda tout autour d'elle mais personne ne donnait l'impression d'avoir vu quoi que ce soit. Ebahie, la mère suivit son enfant qui avait l'air de trouver cela tout à fait normal.

« On y va, maman ?

-On y va, mon cœur. »

Et les deux louves coururent vers le mur et le traversèrent sans problème. La mère et la fille détaillèrent leur nouvel environnement. Il s'agissait d'un quai bondé, où des centaines de familles étaient venu dire au revoir à leur enfant. Une locomotive rouge vif attendait sur les rails, laissant s'échapper à intervalle régulier de lourdes volutes de vapeur.

« Maman, je crois qu'on a trouvé le train.

-Tu crois ? »

La jeune fille eut un petit rire et se dirigea avec empressement vers le train mais, au moment de monter, elle fit demi-tour et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

« Tu m'écriras, hein ?

-Tant que tu ne pourras plus le supporter, mon cœur. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça me fait mal de dire ça mais je suis convaincue que je vais moins te manquer que ce que tu penses.

-C'est pas vrai. »

Elle serra un peu plus fort sa mère dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Tu vas réussir à ramener papa à la maison ?

-Oui, mon ange. Je te le promets. »

Hope hocha la tête avec conviction et, après un dernier baiser, sauta dans le train. Avant de disparaitre en trainant sa lourde valise derrière elle, la jeune fille offrit un large sourire à sa mère :

« Sois sage, pendant que je pars travailler ! Pas de bêtise en mon absence !

-J'essayerai, madame, répondit Hayley en riant. »

Hope se força à ne pas retourner en arrière et souleva sa gigantesque valise pour la faire rouler entre les compartiments. Le train avait déjà démarré qu'elle ne s'était pas encore assise. Elle était suffisamment maligne pour savoir que le premier contact était essentiel. Il fallait qu'elle monte une stratégie pour savoir où s'assoir. Déjà, pas toute seule, si elle ne voulait pas se faire catégorisée comme asociale, dès le premier jour. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus un compartiment trop bondé parce que c'était souvent le signe d'un groupe fort dans lequel elle aurait du mal à s'incruster. Il fallait qu'elle en trouve un avec moins de quatre personnes, et des élèves qui devaient avoir sensiblement son âge.

Vers la fin du wagon, elle trouva enfin un compartiment prometteur. Deux jeunes garçons qui ne semblaient pas très à l'aise. En s'arrêtant à quelques pas de la porte vitrée, elle tendit l'oreille :

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais vécu dans une famille de Moldus. Ils sont comment, ces gens-là ? »

Ah ! Cette phrase donnait deux informations. Les deux garçons ne se connaissaient pas très bien. Et l'un des deux étaient nouveaux dans le monde surnaturel, donc forcément un peu intimidé. C'était parfait pour se faire des amis. Elle n'aurait pas à s'incruster dans un groupe déjà existant et les garçons ne semblaient pas être suffisamment sûrs d'eux pour être du genre à renvoyer promener les nouvelles têtes. Armée de son sourire le plus sympathique, Hope ouvrit la porte coulissante du compartiment avant que le garçon brun n'ait pu répondre à son ami roux.

Les deux sorciers assis se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante, un regard curieux sur le visage :

« Bonjour. Euh… excusez-moi de vous déranger mais c'est juste que je ne connais personne et que tous les wagons sont pleins. Ça vous dérangerait si je m'asseyais avec vous ?

-Non, pas du tout ! fit le roux. Y a plein de place, ici. Assis-toi.

-Merci. »

Elle entra dans le compartiment et les garçons l'aidèrent à monter sa valise. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'eux puisqu'elle était bien plus forte que ce qu'ils croyaient mais elle ne dit rien et les remercia chaleureusement quand ce fut fini. Hope se laissa ensuite tomber à côté du roux.

« Moi, c'est Ron Weasley, et toi ?

-Hope Mikaelson. »

Le dénommé Ron eut l'air un peu songeur, un moment.

« Mikaelson. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

-Oh, il n'est pas si rare que ça.

-Surement. Eh ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui c'est ! »

Hope se tourna vers le troisième garçon qui eut l'air un peu gêné de la façon dont il était introduit par son ami. La jeune fille le détailla un moment puis renonça :

« Non, je ne devine pas, en effet.

-C'est Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter… Oh… Tu veux dire Harry Potter comme dans…

-Oui. C'est ce que je veux dire. »

Ayant toujours grandi en étant informée de la réalité surnaturelle du monde, Hope s'était beaucoup intéressée à toutes ces choses et elle avait lu deux ou trois informations sur le célèbre bébé qui avait vaincu Voldemort.

« Ravie de te rencontrer, Harry.

-Moi de même. Hope, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Vous parliez de quoi, avant que je ne vous interrompe ?

-Oh, de rien, tu ne nous as pas interrompu, rassura Ron. Je demandais juste à Harry si c'était vrai qu'il venait d'une famille moldu. »

Harry hocha la tête et expliqua un peu à Ron avec qui il avait vécu avant d'être inscrit à Poudlard. Hope ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Sa famille avait vraiment l'air horrible.

« Et toi, Hope ? demanda Harry. Tu viens d'une famille de sorciers, comme Ron ?

-Oui et non. Ma famille du côté de mon père était composée de sorciers mais j'ai été élevé par ma mère qui ne l'est pas. »

Les deux garçons entendirent clairement l'emploi du passé pour parler de la famille du père et ils se turent, cherchant à changer de sujet. Hope, un peu amusée, les aida :

« Mais ma mère m'a toujours dit que j'étais une sorcière. Donc, bien que je ne savais rien à propos de Poudlard, je n'ai pas été si surprise. Par contre, pour toi Harry, j'ai du mal à imaginer quel choc ça a pu être ! »

Harry saisit la perche offerte et les trois élèves passèrent une bonne partie du trajet à parler des différences entre les sorciers et les moldus. Harry avait autant à apprendre des uns que Ron des autres. Hope, qui avait eu une éducation plus vaste sur les deux domaines, écoutait avec attention. Elle était autant captivée par le récit du choc d'Harry en apprenant l'existence de la magie que par la vision un peu naïve que Ron avait du monde des moldus. Vers midi et demi, un chariot de nourriture et de friandises passa et Harry commanda un peu de tout. Hope avait de l'argent, donné par sa mère, mais le garçon semblait tellement heureux de pouvoir offrir des choses à des amis que la jeune fille ne sortit pas les pièces de sa poche et accepta avec joie les denrées proposées. Le voyage continua ainsi, oscillant entre des remarques insouciantes sur la nourriture, et des réflexions angoissées sur ce qui les attendaient à Poudlard. Ron semblait avoir des ainés qui avaient pris un malin plaisir à lui raconter toute sorte de choses fantasques sur l'école. Hope ne connaissait rien de cet endroit mais elle savait certaines choses. On ne pouvait pas demander à des enfants de onze ans de combattre un troll en guise d'examen d'entrée, et on ne pouvait pas garder un calamar géant dans un lac à côté d'une école. Au final, le trajet fut plutôt mouvementé. Ils reçurent deux visites : la première d'un garçon en pleur qui cherchait son crapaud et la deuxième d'une fille qui ne semblait être venue que pour montrer à quel point elle connaissait tout par cœur. Le départ de cette dernière laissa les jeunes gens songeurs, n'ayant pas compris la moitié des choses qu'elle avait dites.

« C'est quoi les « maisons » dont elle parle ? demanda Hope et, à la manière dont Harry se redressa sur son siège, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se demander.

-A Poudlard, les élèves sont répartis en fonction de leur personnalité. Il y a Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

-Où sont tes frères ? demanda Harry.

-Ils sont tous allés à Gryffondor. Mes parents aussi y sont allés. »

Comprenant que c'était un sujet source d'angoisse chez le roux, Hope changea de sujet.

« Comment ils font pour nous répartir en fonction de nos personnalités ? On devra répondre à un questionnaire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Fred et George ont dit tout un tas de choses mais je crois que c'était des bêtises.

-Et c'est quoi les « personnalités type » des maisons ? »

Hope était très curieuse. C'était une méthode de répartition étrange. A la fois très intelligente puisqu'elle rapprochait des gens pouvant s'entendre mais aussi très dangereuse, la catégorisation n'étant jamais vraiment une bonne chose.

« Alors, en grossissant un peu, Gryffondor c'est les courageux. Ceux qui n'ont peur de rien et qui bravent tous les dangers. Serdaigle, eux, c'est les je-sais-tout. C'est ceux qui ont toujours une meilleure note que toi à toutes les évaluations. Poufsouffle, c'est les gens loyaux et travailleurs. La maison est connue pour n'avoir que des cancres mais Fred m'a dit que les plus populaires de l'école étaient presque toujours des Poufsouffles. Et Serpentard. Alors là, c'est là où il ne faut surtout pas aller !

-Pourquoi, demanda Harry, intrigué ?

-Parce que tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné étaient à Serpentard. Comme Vous-Savez-Qui. Si jamais je finis là-bas, je crois que ma mère me tue ! »

Hope et Harry s'échangèrent un regard un peu inquiet. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois sur trois jeunes garçons de leur âge. L'un d'entre eux était blond, avec un air suffisant sur le visage et était entouré par deux molosses à l'allure féroce.

« Alors, c'est vrai ? On dit partout qu'Harry Potter est dans ce train. C'est toi ? »

Hope sut immédiatement qu'elle n'allait pas aimer le garçon. Sa voix trainante, son air hautain… Elle espérait de tout cœur ne pas avoir une personnalité compatible avec la sienne.

« Oui, fit Harry.

-Lui, c'est Crabbe. Et l'autre, c'est Goyle. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. »

Ron essaya tant bien que mal de masquer un ricanement en raclement de gorge. Hope lui lança un regard curieux mais le garçon blond reprit la parole :

« Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseurs et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir. »

Aussitôt, Hope sentit son tempérament s'enflammer. Elle commençait à bien aimé les deux garçons, et elle n'appréciait pas qu'on s'en prenne à eux. Et si la jeune fille devait avoir un principe dans la vie, ce serait qu'on ne doit jamais s'en prendre à quelqu'un par le biais de la famille. Mais comme le garçon blond avait ouvert la voie, elle ne faisait que donner la réplique.

« Et, de toute évidence, pour les Malefoy, un enfant s'était déjà trop pour pouvoir l'éduquer. »

Ron ricana ouvertement, cette fois. Malefoy devint livide et fixa d'un air méchant Hope. Il fit un pas en avant, imité par ses gardes du corps.

« Répète ça pour voir, petite idiote ! »

Ron et Harry, soudain mus par un instinct chevaleresque se levèrent pour protéger Hope. Drago les avisa rapidement.

« Vous voulez vous battre ? siffla-t-il.

-Non. Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas m'en prendre à des plus faibles que moi. »

Hope avait dit cette phrase sur le simple ton de la conversation, sans même prendre la peine de se lever de la banquette. Elle savait que, de toute façon, quoi que tentent les intrus, elle aurait mille fois le temps de réagir. Le garçon blond, rendu furieux tant par sa pique que par sa posture, sortit de sa poche sa baguette et la pointa vers la fille. Alors qu'il esquissait un pas, Ron se jeta en avant pour percuter Malefoy. Mais avant même qu'il ne le touche ce dernier glapit. Il tendit sa main devant lui et on pouvait voir Croutard, le rat de Ron, suspendu, par la seule force de ses dents profondément plantées dans la chair du garçon. Malfoy agita sa main avec force dans les airs et l'animal finit par se détacher, et par retomber contre la banquette. Cependant, l'effet fut suffisant pour faire prendre la fuite aux trois compères, laissant Harry, Ron et Hope enfin seuls dans le compartiment.

« Ton rat est un héros, Ron ! s'exclama Hope avec un petit rire.

-Il nous a bien sauvé, renchérit Harry.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais dis-moi, Hope…

-Oui ?

-La prochaine fois que tu insultes quelqu'un, tu pourrais essayer de considérer la taille de ses amis avant, s'il te plait.

-Mouais, j'y penserai. »

Les trois enfants restèrent un moment en silence à se jauger du regard avant d'éclater de rire. Sentant le train ralentir, ils se calmèrent et se changèrent. Ron et Harry gardèrent leur dos tourné, un peu gênés, quand Hope enfila son uniforme. La jeune fille s'amusa un peu du malaise des garçons. Les Loups-Garous avaient un rapport différent à la pudeur et elle fit quelques blagues pour se moquer de ses nouveaux amis qui rougirent furieusement. Quand les trois élèves furent fin prêts, ils se lancèrent un regard tendu et un peu inquiet et sortirent du compartiment.

Sur le quai, ils traversèrent la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient en tous sens et cherchaient une direction à suivre. Ce fut une grosse voix au-dessus de leur tête qui la leur indiqua. Hope leva les yeux. Et les leva encore. Et encore. Et enfin elle put la voir. La barbe la plus massive qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Au milieu de cet amas de poils et de cheveux, on pouvait apercevoir deux yeux noirs qui brillaient comme des scarabées. Harry leur indiqua que c'était l'homme qui l'avait accompagné sur le chemin de travers. Ils suivirent le géant, avec le reste des élèves de Première Année et, tous ensembles, ils débouchèrent sur un lac où les attendaient des barques. Ron, Harry et Hope en partagèrent une et chuchotèrent anxieusement sur ce qui les attendait. Puis ils se turent.

A la seconde même où Poudlard apparues entre les épaisses nappes de brume, les trois adolescents, à l'instar de leurs autres camarades, restèrent sans voix, ayant du mal à donner un sens à l'image qui commençait à se former sous leur regard ébahi. Hope parcourut des yeux l'immense château qui se formait, incapable de s'arrêter sur un détail ou de détacher les yeux de la bâtisse. Et le voyage dura bien trop peu de temps à son goût. Elle était presque furieuse quand elle sentit la barque heurter le rivage. Elle se ressaisit, se forçant à détacher son esprit du château, et suivit ses camarades sur un chemin en pente douce qui menait jusqu'à une énorme porte en chêne. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une grande sorcière à l'allure sévère. Aussitôt, Hope se pencha vers Ron et Harry pour souffler précipitamment :

« C'est McGonagall. Elle est professeur de métamorphose et c'est aussi la directrice adjointe. C'est elle qui m'a accompagné sur le chemin de traverse. »

Dès qu'elle eut livré l'information, les trois nouveaux amis se reconcentrèrent sur l'instant présent et suivirent le groupe dans le hall. Le professeur leur tint un discours sur la répartition, sans pour autant indiquer de quelle manière elle allait procéder. Puis, elle leur demanda d'attendre et disparut derrière une porte dérobée. Les élèves se mirent immédiatement à chuchoter à toute vitesse, terrorisés par la perspective de la cérémonie à venir. Chacun y allait de sa petite théorie quant aux « tests » qu'ils allaient passer. Hope était plutôt sereine. Si d'autres avaient réussi avant elle, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle échoue. Quelle que soit la créature à combattre, elle y arriverait sans problème. Elle était convaincue qu'aucun test ne pourrait jamais lui résister ! Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand des chuchotements ébahis l'en tirèrent. A l'instar des autres étudiants, elle leva la tête et sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir d'elle-même.

Des fantômes.

Juste des fantômes.

Une vingtaine d'être désincarnés, entourés d'un halo nacré, venait d'apparaitre près du plafond et s'approchait d'eux, semblant d'humeur à discuter. Hope regarda, ahurie, les formes blanchâtres vanter les méritent de leur propre maison à des élèves pétrifiés. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur McGonagall qui, interrompant les morts, lâcha :

« La cérémonie va commencer. »

Du coin de l'œil, Hope vit clairement Ron déglutir et Harry tenter de discipliner ses cheveux. Ils s'offrirent tous trois un regard d'encouragement et suivirent les autres élèves en direction de leur destin, non sans un dernier regard aux fantômes qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

Les nouveaux étudiants restèrent bouche-bée devant la salle et toutes ses merveilles qui s'offrirent à leurs yeux écarquillés.

L'énorme pièce était éclairée par des chandelles qui lévitaient docilement sous le plafond qui semblait être constitué de nuages et d'étoiles. En dessous de cette voute enchantée, quatre longues tables meublaient la salle, autour desquelles des centaines d'élèves étaient assis. Tout au bout, perpendiculaire aux autres, une cinquième table trônait sur une estrade. C'e fut à cet endroit que le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta, juste à côté d'un tabouret sur lequel reposait un vieux chapeau rapiécé.

Hope fixa le vêtement, essayant de deviner de quelle manière elle allait pouvoir être testée avec ça, et elle sursauta comme les autres quand tout d'un coup le tissu se déchira de lui-même… et se mit à chanter…

La jeune fille écouta avec une attention toute relative la chanson du chapeau, un peu perturbée par le fait, justement, que c'était la chanson d'un chapeau. Quand les dernières notes retentirent, tout le monde applaudit. Parce qu'apparemment, les vêtements chantant étaient légions à Poudlard…

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbot, Hannah ! »

Une jeune fille s'avança avec hésitation et s'assit sur le tabouret. McGonagall la coiffa du chapeau. Après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence, la voix du vêtement retentit de nouveau :

« Poufsouffle. »

Alors ce n'était que ça ? S'assoir sur un tabouret, mettre un chapeau ridicule et attendre ? Au temps pour le combat contre un troll. Hope aurait pourtant préféré. Ça aurait été stimulant…

Les noms et les élèves défilèrent. Madame Je-sais-tout qu'ils avaient rencontrée dans le train fut envoyé à Gryffondor, ainsi que celui qui avait perdu son crapaud. Au bout d'un moment, Malefoy Drago fut appelé, et le jeune garçon passa devant Hope en lui écrasant le pied sans vergogne. Quelle maturité ! L'élève s'assit sur le tabouret et, à peine le chapeau eut-il effleuré sa tête que le nom « Serpentard » fit écho dans la salle. Satisfait, le garçon se leva et alla rejoindre sa table. Hope pria mentalement pour ne pas être dans la même maison que ce crétin.

« Mikaelson, Hope. »

Hope avala difficilement sa salive et fit un pas en avant. Elle n'avait pas la moindre angoisse à l'idée d'un affrontement ou d'un teste mais le fait d'être impuissante par rapport à sa propre répartition la rendait nerveuse. Et si le chapeau la ridiculisait devant tout le monde ? Lentement, elle se dirigea vers le tabouret, sentant Ron tapoter discrètement son coude pour l'encourager. En s'approchant de la table des professeurs, son ouï développée lui permit d'entendre quelques adultes chuchoter entre eux :

« Mikaelson, comme dans… ?

-Oui. En tout cas, c'est le même nom. Vous pensez qu'ils sont liés ?

-Mikaelson n'est pas un nom si rare que ça, ils se pourraient qu'ils n'aient rien en commun.

-Oui mais quand même. Leur enfant devrait avoir à peu près l'âge de cette jeune fille, non ?

-Oh ça, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas assez calée en histoire de la magie pour savoir ce genre de choses. »

En s'asseyant sur le tabouret, Hope remarqua qu'il n'y avait que quelques murmures. De ce côté-ci de l'Océan, ses parents ne devaient pas être particulièrement connus, ce qui n'était pas pour déranger la jeune fille. Elle réfléchissait toujours à ça quand une voix l'interrompit :

_Voyons, voyons… Qu'avons-nous là…_

Hope sursauta. Elle se concentra un instant sur son ouï pour essayer de localiser l'étrange voix.

_Oh, ça ne sert à rien. Je suis dans ta tête._

La jeune fille frissonna. Alors le vêtement chantant pouvait lire son esprit ? Elle aurait largement, largement préféré le troll.

_Je vois un esprit très intéressant ici. Vraiment très intéressant, oui. Alors, par où commencer ? Tu as un sacré tempérament. Tu ne supportes pas qu'on t'embête et tu as de vrai problème de gestion de la colère. On ne peut pas non plus ignorer un certain narcissisme latent. Tu aimes être meilleure que les autres. Et tu aimes qu'on sache que tu es meilleure. Mais d'un autre côté, ce caractère égocentré est contrebalancé par un profond sentiment d'insécurité. Tu as peur d'être un poids, de décevoir ceux que tu aimes. Tu aimes à penser que tu te fiches des autres, mais cela te détruirait de découvrir un jour que tu n'as pas été à la hauteur des gens auxquels tu tiens. Ton esprit est un sacré défi… Serpentard correspondrait à ton tempérament et à ton rêve de grandeur. Mais je ne désire par placer les élèves dans la maison avec laquelle ils sont le plus en adéquation. Je veux les placer dans celle dans laquelle ils s'épanouiront le plus. Et dans ton cas, je pense que c'est…_

"GRYFFONDOR."

Le chapeau fut retiré de la tête de la jeune fille et Hope put enfin rejoindre la table de sa nouvelle maison, tout à gauche de la salle. Elle s'assit à côté de Seamus Finnigan, un autre Première Année. La répartition continua et ce fut avec un plaisir certain qu'elle vit Harry puis Ron la rejoindre. Les trois élèves se sourirent, heureux d'être à la même table. Et Hope ne put s'empêcher de ce dire que, peut-être, elle allait pouvoir se faire des amis, ici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre.
> 
> N'oubliez pas : Sauvez un auteur, lâchez un commentaire !


	3. Promenade nocturne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui s'intéresse à la suite de cette histoire, en fait, je vais suivre les évènements du premier livre Harry Potter. Simplement, je ne redirai pas tout et il est évidemment essentiel d'avoir lu le livre pour comprendre l'histoire, parce que je ne répèterai pas bons nombres d'éléments clés du scénario, comme, par exemples, toutes les preuves accumulées contre Rogue ou les différentes découvertes sur la pierre philosophale.  
> Sur ce, ENJOY !

**CHAPITRE 3 : promenade nocturne**

                Le moins que l’on pouvait dire, c’était qu’Hope se plaisait énormément à Poudlard. Elle était fascinée par toutes les formes de magie enseignées ici et ne regrettait pas du tout les cours de maths du vieux Monsieur Walts.

                Elle découvrit même, avec un certain étonnement, qu’elle était plutôt douée. Même vraiment. Alors qu’elle avait toujours été dans les derniers de sa classe (en grande partie parce qu’elle passait ses évaluations à dessiner), elle se disputait la première place avec Hermione Granger –Madame Je-sais-tout- dans pratiquement tous les cours. Les points qu’Hermione gagnait en théorie et en connaissance pure, Hope les rattrapait facilement en pratique.

                En effet, la magie venait très naturellement à la jeune fille. Elle arrivait à comprendre d’instinct toutes les formes de magie qu’elle avait à étudier cette année et parvenait à accomplir sans effort les sorts qu’on lui présentait. Cela allait même au-delà de ça, quand, à plusieurs reprises, elle parvint à exécuter un sortilège sans geste et sans formule, par la simple force de sa volonté. Hope découvrait donc avec plaisir qu’elle était une sorcière très douée et, visiblement, très puissante.

                Ce fut avec cette constatation que vint l’ambition. En remarquant la facilité avec laquelle elle appréhendait la magie, elle eut quelques idées. Sa mère lui ayant toujours dit la vérité sur sa famille, la jeune fille savait très bien qu’une de ses tentes étaient endormie non pas à cause du venin du méchant Vampire mais à cause d’un sortilège. L’enfant s’était donc mis dans la tête d’aider sa mère à sa propre façon et, après seulement une semaine de cours, elle commença à fréquenter de plus en plus la bibliothèque en quête de sorts qui pourraient l’aider. Pour l’instant, elle ne faisait pas de progrès mais elle gardait quand même espoir. Avant la fin de l’année, elle pourrait enfin faire quelque chose pour ces gens qui avaient tout sacrifié pour elle.

                Elle ménageait cependant toujours du temps pour Ron et Harry avec lesquels elle était devenue très amie. Le trio s’entendait à merveille et vivait ensemble cette grandiose aventure qu’était la vie à Poudlard. Ils s’aidaient pour les devoirs, se donnaient mutuellement des conseils pour se retrouver dans le château et passaient tous les cours et tous les repas côte-à-côte.

                Ce jeudi matin, Hope se réveilla de meilleure humeur encore de d’habitude. Elle sauta hors du lit et commença à s’habiller, ignorant les grognements irrités de Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil qui n’avaient, de toute évidence, aucune envie d’ouvrir les yeux. A vrai dire, la seule autre fille éveillée du dortoir était Hermione. Cette dernière, déjà toute habillée, était assise en tailleur sur son lit, de multiples livres étalés tout autour d’elle. D’un coup d’œil, Hope put voir qu’ils portaient tous sur le Quidditch. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’Hermione se décomposait de plus en plus, à mesure que leur première leçon de vol approchait. Une matière qui ne pouvait pas être apprise dans un livre. Ce matin, jour de leur première leçon, la trouva particulièrement tendue et angoissée et elle essayait de trouver des conseils de dernière minute dans ses livres.

                Hope était beaucoup plus sereine. Elle non plus, comme Harry, Hermione ou encore Neville, n’était jamais monté sur un balai mais elle était extatique à l’idée de pouvoir essayer un nouveau sport. Il n’y avait pas de raison qu’elle réussisse moins celui-ci que les autres. Alors elle s’habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune. Ron et Harry l’attendaient déjà et tous trois se rendirent dans la grande salle. Les trois Gryffondor s’assirent côte-à-côte à table et commencèrent à grignoter difficilement, trop excités ou tendus pour manger réellement. Ron n’en pouvait plus d’attendre. Il n’avait qu’une envie : monter sur un balai. Depuis deux semaines, il n’arrêtait pas de raconter à ses deux amis la fois où il avait failli percuter un deltaplane alors qu’il était enfant. De l’autre côté, Harry aurait tout donné pour que cette leçon de vol soit déjà passée. Ou mieux encore, qu’elle ne se passe pas du tout. Comme tous les élèves élevés dans une famille moldus, il n’était jamais monté sur un balai et redoutait particulièrement d’être ridicule devant Malfoy.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, tu ne te ridiculiseras pas ! l’encourageait Ron. »

« Si tu te ridiculises, je trouverai un moyen de ridiculiser encore plus Malfoy ! lui promettait Hope. »

                Les efforts combinés des deux amis n’avaient pourtant que peu d’effet sur Harry qui avait toujours une mine maussade et angoissée ce matin. Hope et Ron lui tapotèrent légèrement l’épaule et le garçon leur offrit un pâle sourire. Peu à peu, la salle se remplit et des gens encore plus angoissés vinrent s’asseoir, en les personnes de Neville et Hermione. Tous essayaient de se donner des conseils glanés ici et là mais, sans même connaitre le sport, Hope était prête à parier que tout ceci était bien inutile.

                Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le courrier et ce fut avec un peu de surprise qu’elle vit une lettre tomber à côté de son assiette. D’habitude, elle recevait les messages de sa mère le week-end. Quelque chose avait donc poussé la louve à écrire plus tôt… Peut-être de nouvelles informations ! D’un geste brusque, Hope saisit l’enveloppe et la déchira pour déplier la lettre.

_Mon cœur,_

_Je t’écris simplement un petit mot pour te tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles. Je sais que tu redoutes beaucoup d’être mise à l’écart et je tiens à te rassurer –encore- en te promettant de toujours tout te dire. Alors voilà, je viens juste de recueillir le premier venin nécessaire à la fabrication de l’antidote. Il en reste encore évidemment, mais je suis sur une bonne voie ! Par ailleurs, j’ai entendu parler d’une communauté de sorcière qui serait en mesure de m’aider pour soigner Freya._

_Je ne veux surtout pas te donner de faux espoir ma chérie mais voilà, je pense qu’il y a de grande chance qu’on puisse réveiller au moins certains de tes oncles et tantes avant la fin de l’année scolaire._

_Je t’aime mon cœur et je continue de te tenir aussi informée que si tu étais avec moi,_

_Ta maman_

_Hayley_

 

                Hope prit une longue et profonde inspiration, ne pouvant retenir le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Elle avait eu raison de partir. Même si cela la peinait un peu, elle savait très bien qu’elle avait été un poids pour sa mère. A présent, l’Hybride était libre de ses mouvements et pouvait réellement faire avancer la quête de l’antidote. Parfois, Hope se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, se demandant où était sa mère et si elle était en danger mais, immanquablement, tous les samedis, elle recevait une petite lettre pour la rassurer et lui raconter l’avancement de la quête sous forme d’anecdotes amusantes.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? demanda Ron, tout en mâchant un morceau de lard. »

                Hope n’avait pas parlé de sa famille aux garçons. Ils savaient simplement qu’elle vivait chez sa mère et que son père n’était nulle part dans le tableau. Ils pensaient d’ailleurs surement qu’il était mort. La jeune fille ne les avait pas contredits. Elle n’avait aucune raison de leur mentir mais elle n’avait aucune raison de leur en parler en premier lieu.

                La vérité, c’était qu’elle détestait parler de sa famille, d’autant plus de son père. Pendant longtemps, elle avait essayé de se convaincre que s’était parce qu’elle n’en ressentait pas le besoin, mais à présent, elle savait que ce n’était pas pour cela. C’était parce qu’elle avait peur. Elle savait parfaitement que son père n’était pas ce qu’on pouvait appeler… Quelqu’un de bien. Elle savait qu’il avait fait des choses horribles et que beaucoup de gens le haïssaient. Mais elle adorait l’image de héro qu’elle s’était faite de son propre père et elle était terrifiée à l’idée que cette dernière ne se brise si elle la confrontait à l’opinion des gens. Entendre des personnes qu’elle appréciait insulter à raison son père suffirait probablement à la détruire émotionnellement parlant. C’était plus fort qu’elle, elle voulait que son père reste toujours ce héro en armure chatoyante qui avait sauvé sa famille. Alors elle n’en parlait pas. A personne. Et, à partir du jour où sa mère l’avait considérée suffisamment grande pour connaitre le passé de son père, Hope avait arrêté de demander des histoires sur lui. A la place, elle avait commencé à en inventer de toutes pièces et elle se les racontait le soir, s’imaginant comment l’Hybride Klaus Mikaelson avait un jour sauvé une belle princesse du Moyen-Age ou chassé un tyran de la Renaissance.

                Retournant son attention sur Ron qui la regardait toujours, Hope lui sourit légèrement :

« Ce n’est rien. Juste ma mère qui me raconte son voyage en Amérique. »

***

                Onze heures et demie. Sans un bruit, Hope se glissa hors des couvertures et sortit de dortoir, s’assurant de ne réveiller personne en faisant cela. Elle descendit les escaliers et entendit des voix s’élever de la salle commune. En s’approchant, elle put distinguer Ron et Harry qui se disputait avec Hermione. Surement à propos du duel.

                La leçon de vol de ce matin ne s’était pas passée sans incident. Après une provocation de Malfoy, Harry avait grimpé sur son balai, prouvant ainsi à tout le monde qu’il savait particulièrement bien volé et cela lui avait valu une place dans l’équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Seulement, cela n’avait pas plus à Malfoy qui avait de nouveau provoqué Harry en duel. Le trio avait donc rendez-vous avec celui de Serpentard à minuit, dans la salle des trophées. Mais Hermione avait entendu la conversation et était surement en train d’essayer de dissuader les garçons. Agacée qu’on tente de la priver d’un peu d’action, Hope déboula dans la salle commune :

« Laissez tomber, les gars. Allons-y, nous allons être en retard. »

                Sans un regard pour Hermione qui les suivaient en continuant ses leçons de morale, le trio se dirigea vers le couloir et passa le tableau de la grosse dame. Les quatre élèves de Gryffondor se retrouvèrent sur le palier du septième étage, entourés de l’obscurité ambiante. Aussitôt, Hope entendit un bruit étrange, elle essaya d’ignorer les chuchotements furieux d’Hermione pour découvrir la source du bruit, en vain. Mais heureusement, la donneuse de leçon se tût, attirant enfin l’attention de ses trois camarades. Celle qui n’avait pas cessé de siffler son désaccord demeuré à présent bouche-bée, devant une toile vide. La Grosse Dame était partie.

« Qu’est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

-Ça te regarde, souffla Ron. Nous, il faut qu’on y aille, sinon on va être en retard. 

-Je viens avec vous ! »

                Hermione venait de se retourner vers les autres Gryffondors, terrorisée à l’idée de rester seule dans les couloirs plongés dans l’obscurité.

« Vous ne croyez pas que je vais attendre là que Rusard vienne me chercher ? S’il nous trouve tous les trois, je lui dirai la vérité, que j’ai essayé de vous faire revenir mais que je n’ai pas pu. Vous pourrez témoigner en ma faveur.

-Tu ne manques pas de culot ! s’exclama Ron.

-Hors de question que tu viennes avec nous Hermione, renchérit Hope. Puis, ne t’inquiète pas, tu ne resteras pas toute seule ici. »

La jeune Mikaelson avait enfin réussi à trouver la source du bruit étrange qu’elle entendait. Sous le regard interrogateur des autres enfants, elle pointa du doigt une masse noire et ronflante, à quelques mètres d’eux. Les garçons s’approchèrent lentement et la masse se déploya d’un bond apeuré, dévoilant enfin Neville Londubat.

« Ah ! Vous m’avez enfin retrouvé ! Ca fait des heures que je suis là. Je n’arrivais pas à me souvenir du mot de passe pour retourner au dortoir. »

                Hope ne put empêcher un petit rire d’échapper de ses lèvres difficilement scellée. Cela lui attira le regard furieux ou apeuré de tous et elle s’excusa en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche pour prévenir le moindre son d’en sortir. Parfois, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres élèves prenaient tout autant au sérieux. Il ne s’agissait que d’une ballade nocturne dans une école, la pire chose qui pouvait leur arriver était de perdre des points. Mais, de toute évidence, tout ceci avait énormément d’importance pour ses camarades alors la jeune fille se tut et les laissa tergiverser encore un moment. Finalement, contre l’avis de la moitié du groupe, il fut décidé que Neville et Hermione se joindraient à l’excursion et les cinq Gryffondor purent se remettre en route.

                Ils eurent de la chance et ils traversèrent sans mal les étages obscurs pour se retrouver dans la salle des trophées, où ils furent bien obliger de remarquer l’absence de Malfoy et de ses acolytes.

« Il est en retard, chuchota Ron d’un ton satisfait. Il s’est peut-être dégonfler.

-Ça ne m’étonnerait pas, acquiesçât Hope. Je connais ce genre de garçon. Doué pour provoquer mais le dernier des lâches dès qu’il s’agit de se battre.

-Je vais en croire l’expérience de celle qui était prête à se battre contre trois mecs avant même son premier jour d’école ! »

                Ron avait lâché cette phrase avec un petit rire mais il fut stoppé par un bruit au loin. Les quatre autres enfants s’immobilisèrent, l’oreille tendue.

« Cherche ma belle. Cherche bien. Ils doivent se cacher dans le coin. »

Les élèves se regardèrent tous avec le même regard puis, tacitement, se comprirent et se mirent à reculer doucement. Cependant, quelque chose dans la vision périphérique d’Hope lui bloqua la respiration dans la poitrine. La jeune fille vit très clairement l’incident arriver avant même que celui-ci ne commence. Elle vit Neville, les yeux fixés sur la porte derrière lui. Elle vit l’armure, devant le garçon, totalement ignorée de ce dernier. Elle vit Ron qui était concentré sur sa propre avancée, sans le moindre regard sur le garçon et la ferraille à quelques centimètres de lui. Et, lentement, comme au ralentit, Hope vit arriver ce qui devait arriver. Neville, toujours à moitié retourné, fit un pas de trop et se heurta à la statut de fer. Déjà passablement sur les nerfs, ce choc inattendu suffit à le faire hurler. Ron sursauta et se retourna juste à temps pour voir Neville glisser. Ce dernier essaya de se raccrocher au roux, l’entrainant dans sa chute, et les deux garçons heurtèrent l’armure qui s’effondra dans un bruit sourd qui sembla faire trembler tout le château jusqu’à ses fondations. Après l’incident, un silence surnaturel, pesant et effrayant s’installa. Puis Harry hurla :

« ON FILE ! »

                Et ce fut la débandade. Les cinq enfants se ruèrent, aux hasards des couloirs, sachant pertinemment que Rusard était sur leurs talons. Ils bifurquaient à gauche, à droite, ignorant parfaitement où ils allaient tant ils étaient occupés à semer leur poursuivant. Hope, la plus rapide des cinq, menait la course, s’assurant quand même de ne pas prendre trop d’avance sur ses amis. Cependant, elle fut obligée de constater qu’ils s’étaient eux-mêmes jetés dans un cul-de-sac… Ils courraient le long d’un couloir, Rusard étaient à une intersection derrière eux, et devant eux il n’y avait rien d’autre qu’une porte. Hope pria pour que cette dernière mène sur d’autres couloirs ou au moins une salle regorgeant de cachettes. C’était incroyable. Quand on voulait trouver son chemin dans ce château, on se perdait à chaque fois, mais dès qu’on voulait se perdre, il n’y avait pas moyen !

                Priant de toutes leurs forces, les cinq enfants se ruèrent sur la porte et découvrirent à leur grande stupeur qu’elle était verrouillée. Non ! Hope serra les dents. Ce n’était pas possible ! Cette porte était leur seule chance de fuite. Elle ne pouvait pas être fermée !

                Il y eut le bruit distinctif d’un déclic qui raisonna dans le couloir et la porte s’ouvrit en grinçant. Hope était prête à parier que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la magie qu’elle avait senti envahir son corps à la seconde où elle avait découvert que leur seule porte de sortie était verrouillée. Cela avait ses avantages d’être la petite fille d’une des sorcières les plus puissantes de l’Histoire. Aucune porte ne restait fermée bien longtemps.

                Sans prendre plus la peine de réfléchir, Hope se rua dans la salle et tint le battant ouvert pour que ses camarades entrent à leur tour. Ils se plaquèrent tous contre le panneau de bois et purent entendre Rusard passer devant la porte, la croyant surement verrouillée. Harry chuchota quelque chose mais Hope l’ignora, essayant de localiser le concierge au bruit de ses pas. Mais finalement, elle fut tirée de sa concentration par le silence. Aucun de ses quatre camarades n’émettait le moindre son. A vrai dire, ils ne semblaient même plus respirer. Puis, lentement, un grognement s’éleva derrière la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retourna, voyant d’abord les enfants sur sa gauche, adossés à la porte, regarder la salle les yeux remplis de terreur, puis découvrant ensuite l’objet de cette peur viscérale. Juste devant elle, se dressaient les trois têtes grognant d’un énorme chien. Un monstre gigantesque se tenait au centre de la pièce, les surplombant de son ombre menaçante. Hope entendit à peine la porte s’ouvrir derrière elle pendant qu’Harry l’entrainait par la manche vers la sortie. Une fois dans le couloir, Ron referma la porte juste à temps pour voir le chien essayer de se jeter sur eux. Le battant de bois, précipitamment refermé, trembla sous le choc de la ruade du chien et cela suffit amplement pour que les cinq Gryffondor se mettent à courir dans la direction opposée à la salle, vers leur dortoir. Terrorisés, courant pour leur vie, ils ne s’arrêtèrent pas, ne ralentirent pas. Rusard n’occupait plus du tout leur esprit alors qu’ils grimpaient quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au septième étage et ils attendirent d’être enfin de retour dans leur salle commune pour se permettre d’être essoufflée. Un chien géant à trois tête ! Dans une école ! Mais le directeur devrait être enfermé ! Ron vocalisa avec justesse la pensée de Hope :

« Mais qu’est-ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école ? S’il y a un chien au monde qui a besoin d’exercice, c’est celui-là.

-Ça vous arrive de vous servir de vos yeux ? Vous n’avez pas vu sur quoi il était ? »

                Hermione, qui peinait à retrouver son souffle. Fusiller ses quatre camarades avec humeur, visiblement peu satisfaite de leur promenade nocturne.

« Il était sur une trappe. On l’a mis là pour garder quelque chose, c’est évident. »

                Hope ne put s’empêcher de revoir un peu son jugement sur Madame-Je-Sais-Tout. De toute évidence, l’élève model avait suffisamment de sang froid pour observer ce genre de chose dans une situation aussi extrême. Et cela forçait au moins un peu le respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;)


	4. 4. Rencontre désagréable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! ;)

**CHAPITRE 4 : RENCONTRE DESAGREABLE**

                Cette nuit-là, durant laquelle Hope avait fait une des rencontres les plus terrifiantes de sa courte vie, elle avait également senti que l’une des filles qui partageaient son dortoir, à savoir Hermione Granger, n’était peut-être pas aussi pénible ou superficielle qu’elle en avait l’air de prime abord, mais il fallut quand même attendre Halloween avant que les deux élèves de Gryffondor ne se rapprochent réellement. Cependant, rien n’indiquait, ce matin du 31 octobre, que les deux jeunes filles seraient amies le soir même, d’autant plus quand, à la sortie du cours de Sortilège, Hope vit Hermione les dépasser en pleur et disparaitre au loin, après avoir surpris quelques propos vexants de la part de Ron. En temps normal, la jeune fille aurait pu ressentir de l’empathie pour sa camarade, ou peut-être aurait-elle encensé Ron mais, depuis hier, elle avait l’esprit totalement ailleurs et elle se fichait éperdument de ce qui se passait autour d’elle.

                La vieille, elle avait passé la soirée à la bibliothèque, prétextant à Harry et Ron qu’elle voulait en savoir plus sur le dernier sujet abordé en Histoire de la Magie. L’excuse était valide puisque, depuis le début de l’année, Hope passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, prétextant toujours un intérêt spontané pour un thème quelconque. Ses deux amis avaient donc simplement acquiescé et avaient continué leur partie d’échec. Ces derniers temps, elle avait passé de longues heures à faire des recherches en tout genre et finalement, après deux mois de travail acharné, elle avait enfin trouvé des informations sur ce dont souffrait sa tante Rebekah. Malheureusement, hier soir, la bibliothèque avait fermé au moment même où ses yeux tombaient sur les informations tant recherchées. Hope avait d’abord pesté contre ce vaste complot qui l’empêchait d’aider sa famille, puis, sous les demandes insistantes et féroces de Madame Pince, elle avait dû rentrer au dortoir mais elle était décidée à revenir dès le lendemain pour trouver le moyen de soigner sa tante.

                C’était à présent le lendemain et la jeune fille avait subi comme autant de torture tous les cours qui la séparaient de sa soirée de recherche. Elle était tellement exaspérée d’attendre qu’elle se fit la promesse de tout découvrir ce soir, de telle sorte à pouvoir écrire avant demain à sa mère pour lui annoncer sa découverte. Elle ne retarderait pas ne serait-ce que d’un jour cet évènement qu’elle attendait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Hope était si heureuse de pouvoir aider sa famille qu’elle se jura d’y passer la nuit s’il le fallait. Vers la fin de la journée, elle avait un sourire extatique sur les lèvres et une lueur de détermination féroce dans le regard. Au début du dernier cours, Harry lui demanda la raison de cet état étrange mais Ron les interrompit en remarquant qu’Hermione n’était pas là et Harry oublia sa question. L’heure passa avec une lenteur insupportable, alors même qu’Hope avait l’habitude de bien s’amuser pendant les cours –si on ne comptait pas ceux de Rogue, évidemment. Quand enfin la cloche sonna, la jeune fille ramassa ses affaires à toute vitesse et sortit de la salle de classe. Elle n’avait pas encore atteint l’escalier qu’elle entendit Harry et Ron trottiner derrière elle pour la rattraper.

« Eh Hope ! Où tu vas si vite ? La Grande Salle est de l’autre côté ! »

                Ah oui. Le banquet d’Halloween. Elle avait totalement oublié. Elle était tellement obnubilée par ses découvertes de la vieille qu’elle était passée à côté de l’évènement dont tous les Premières Années parlaient depuis à présent deux semaines. Là, l’excuse d’une passion nouvelle qui nécessitait des recherches à la bibliothèque risquait d’être peu crédible, face à l’enthousiasme que n’importe qui devrait normalement ressentir à la perspective du banquet d’Halloween. Vite, il fallait qu’elle trouve autre chose.

« Oui, je sais. Mais j’ai un terrible mal de crâne et je voulais aller voir Madame Pomfresh.

-Quoi ? s’indigna Ron. Tu ne vas quand même pas rater le festin ?

-J’espère pas, s’exclama Hope avec un grand sourire. Je vais juste voir ce qu’elle peut faire pour moi. Si ça se trouve, une potion et c’est réglé.

-Oui, avec un peu de chance, souffla Harry. Puis, de toute façon, tu n’apprécieras pas le festin à sa juste valeur si tu as mal à la tête. Tu veux qu’on t’accompagne ?

-Non, partez devant. Réservez-moi une place ! »

                Les garçons acquiescèrent et partirent dans la direction opposée à celle d’Hope. Cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration. Elle s’excusera demain de leur avoir posé un lapin. La seule chose importante pour l’instant était que, le lendemain, elle soit en mesure de soigner sa tante. Tout le reste était dérisoire et ne méritait pas son attention immédiate. Elle partit donc à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs, ignora totalement Rusard qui pesta après elle pour courir dans l’enceinte du château et rejoignit en un rien de temps la bibliothèque. Là, elle se força à adopter une allure plus calme et elle entra dans la grande salle emplie d’ouvrages. Elle avait peu de temps avant la fermeture de l’endroit. Evidemment, Madame Pince allait se joindre au banquet et jamais elle ne laisserait ses chers livres à disposition si elle n’était pas là pour les surveiller. Hope devait donc rapidement retrouver les livres qui traitaient du sujet qui l’intéressait et les emprunter. Elle les repéra rapidement entre les rayonnages et feuilleta le plus vite possible le passage qu’elle avait découvert la vieille. Lisant en diagonale, elle remarqua que l’article indiquait le nom d’un autre livre à consulter en cas de recherches plus poussées. En effet, les informations sur le sujet en question semblaient plutôt minces dans ce livre. Elle décida quand même de l’emprunter et se dirigea vers le bureau de Madame Pince.

« Bonsoir Madame, fit-elle en chuchotant, sachant pertinemment que les bruits trop fort rendaient la vieille femme hystérique. J’aimerai emprunter ce livre.

-Bien, passez le moi. »

                Hope tendit l’ouvrage que la vieille femme saisit. Alors que la documentaliste tapotait de sa baguette la couverture du livre, Hope demanda avec espoir :

« Madame, je me demandais si cette bibliothèque avait un livre intitulé « Les marques maléfiques ». J’ai lu un article qui le conseillait comme lecture supplémentaire.

-Oui, nous avons ce livre mais il est à la réserve. Il vous faudra une autorisation spéciale pour le consulter. »

                Hope entendit dans sa tête « il est à la réserve, il vous faudra une discrétion hors pair pour le consulter ». Ce qui convenait très bien à la jeune fille. Une fois qu’elle eut récupéré son ouvrage, elle traina entre les rayonnages pendant les quelques minutes qui la séparaient de la fermeture de l’endroit. Quand Madame Pince annonça aux quelques étudiants courageux –ou désespérés- qui planchaient encore sur leur préparation d’ASPIC qu’elle voulait qu’ils partent, Hope se faufila hors de la bibliothèque et, une fois dans le couloir, à l’insu de tous, elle se cacha derrière une des statues imposantes qui décoraient l’espace. Elle attendit presque un quart d’heure avant qu’enfin Madame Pince ne sorte de la librairie, fermant la porte derrière elle. Une fois seule, Hope attendit encore, pour plus de sécurité.

                Peu à peu, les couloirs s’éteignirent, et plongèrent dans le silence, à mesure que le festin commençait. Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle et c’était l’occasion parfaite pour agir. Quand son instinct lui souffla qu’il était temps, Hope quitta sa cachette et se dirigea vers la porte fermée. Une fois devant, elle hésita à sortir sa baguette mais renonça. Etonnement, elle s’était aperçue qu’elle maniait mieux la magie sans baguette qu’avec baguette. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, bien qu’elle commençait à soupçonner depuis pas mal de temps qu’elle n’utilisait pas vraiment le même type de magie que ses camarades. Cela devait certainement avoir un lien avec le fait qu’elle était une descendante directe d’une sorcière du dixième siècle et que, par conséquent, sa magie n’avait pas subi trente générations d’évolution. Mais il n’était pas temps de s’interroger sur ce genre de choses.

Elle garda sa baguette dans sa poche et, à la place, ferma simplement les yeux tout en appliquant sa main contre la serrure. Elle n’avait ni formule ni sort en tête mais elle se contenta de ressentir la nécessité d’ouvrir cette porte, comme elle l’avait fait quand elle fuyait Rusard avec ses amis, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il y eut de longues secondes de silence puis la serrure cliqueta faiblement tandis que la porte pivotait sur ses gongs sans un bruit. Satisfaite, Hope s’engouffra dans la bibliothèque. Elle s’empara d’une des lampes à huile qui luisaient faiblement sur l’une des tables de travail et se dirigea sans tarder vers l’entrée de la réserve. Un délicieux frisson s’empara de son corps alors qu’elle pénétrait cet endroit silencieux et menaçant. Elle ne s’était jamais rendu compte qu’elle aimait autant enfreindre les règles. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle fouilla rapidement les rayonnages et trouva en moins d’un quart d’heure le livre qu’elle voulait. Elle s’en empara sans l’ouvrir, sortit de la réserve, reposa la lampe sur la table et quitta la bibliothèque. Alors qu’elle refermait la porte, elle entendit la serrure se verrouiller toute seule. Elle adorait sa magie !

Elle se trouva ainsi dans le couloir désert, avec ses deux livres sous le bras. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment rentrer aux dortoirs, des gens pourraient l’y voir et poser des questions. Elle se souvint avoir vu quelques classes abandonnées à cet étage et elle se dirigea vers celles-ci. Une fois devant les grandes portes de bois, elle en choisit une au hasard et se réfugia à l’intérieur. Quand elle fut à l’intérieur, elle se confectionna un confortable coin de travail et commença à plancher sur les ouvrages. Elle adorait étudier ce sujet. Le sentiment d’être utile à sa famille la grisait et elle avait enfin l’impression de faire évoluer les choses, d’œuvrer au bien des Mikaelson. Elle ne vit donc pas les heures filler et elle se passionna complètement pour sa lecture.

Et Hope faillit pleurer de soulagement. Elle avait passé des années à se dire petit à petit que, peut-être, elle ne connaitrait jamais sa famille. Puis, on lui avait redonné espoir et elle avait passé des mois à faire des recherches sur tous les domaines possibles pour essayer de trouver des informations, de se rendre utile. Et enfin, les réponses étaient là. Ecrites noir sur blanc sous ses yeux. Et elle était en mesure de le faire. Elle était en mesure de soigner sa tante. Elle savait exactement ce qu’il lui restait à faire. Comblée, le jeune fille reprit ses livres et quitta la salle. Il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques minutes pour replacer Les Marques Maléfiques sur les rayons de la réserve et elle se dirigeait vers les dortoirs avec la ferme intention d’écrire une très longue lettre à sa mère quand un bruit étrange et tonitruant l’arrêta. Lentement, très lentement, elle revint sur ses pas pour voir quelle était l’origine du vacarme et son sang se figea dans ses veines. Au bout d’un couloir, elle vit une masse immense bouger entre les ombres. Elle put la détailler quand la chose avança dans le couloir, traversant les tâches de lumières blanches provoquées par le clair de lune.

C’était un monstre gigantesque, d’au moins quatre mètres de haut, aux membres difformes et à la peau comparable à de la pierre. La bête tenait une massue au bout d’un bras interminable et sa tête, minuscule par rapport au reste du corps, lui donnait l’air particulièrement idiot. Un calamar géant, un chien à trois têtes géant, un rocher vivant géant. Non seulement cette école était gérée par des inconscients mais en plus des inconscients qui avaient la folie des grandeurs. Heureusement qu’Hope n’écrivait pas tout à sa mère sinon ça ferait bien longtemps que cette dernière lui aurait fait quitter l’école.

Lentement, et le plus discrètement possible, la jeune fille revint sur ses pas. Par chance, la bête ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressée par elle puisqu’elle s’arrêta au milieu du couloir et s’engouffra dans une porte. Celle qui menait aux toilettes des filles, se rappela Hope. Dès que le monstre eut disparu, Hope fit volte-face et se mit à courir le plus vite possible en direction des dortoirs. Elle avait à peine traversé deux couloirs qu’elle percuta de plein fouet quelque chose, finissant au sol sous la force de l’impact. La chose qu’elle avait cogné cria de surprise et roula avec elle contre les pierres dures.

« AH ! UN TROLL ! AU SE… Euh… Hope ? C’est toi ? AIE ! Mais pourquoi tu m’as frappé ?

-C’est moi que tu traites de troll ?! Et tu t’étonnes que je te frappe, Ron ? D’abord qu’est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? »

                Harry qui était à quelque pas de là, aida Hope à se relever.

« Et toi, on te croyait à l’infirmerie.

-J’y étais. Mais Madame Pomfresh m’a laissé sortir. Seulement, comme elle a mis un peu de temps à faire la potion, je me suis dit que ce n’était pas la peine de retourner dans la Grande Salle.

-Heureusement que tu es tombé sur nous, souffla Ron en se relevant difficilement. Il y a un troll dans les couloirs. Tu aurais pu faire une rencontre sacrément désagréable !

-Euh… Un troll… ce ne serait pas grand, gris, avec un air particulièrement idiot par hasard ?

-Si pourquoi ?

-Bah je crois que, justement, j’ai fait une rencontre désagréable.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s’exclama Harry. Et il ne t’a rien fait ?

-Je suis partie en courant, ça va, je n’ai rien. Mais vous ? Si vous savez qu’il y a un troll dans les couloirs, qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-On est parti chercher Hermione, informa Ron. Elle n’est pas au courant.

-On ferait mieux de trouver un professeur et de leur dire que le troll est ici, proposa Harry. Ils sauront comment s’en débarrasser.

-Oui, bonne idée, acquiesça Hope. D’autant plus que je sais exactement où il est. Il est plutôt difficile à manquer. Et Hermione ne risque rien. Je veux dire, du moment qu’elle n’est pas enfermée dans les toilettes ! »

                Hope eut un petit rire qui mourut aussitôt sur ses lèvres quand elle vit la mine sombre que les garçons adoptèrent en l’espace d’une seconde.

« Oh non… Elle est dans les toilettes, c’est ça ? »

                Seul un hurlement perçant lui répondit. En provenance de l’endroit où elle avait laissé le troll. Les trois Gryffondors se jetèrent un regard qui en dit long et tous trois s’élancèrent comme un seul homme en direction des toilettes, sans un mot ni une réflexion. Hope, qui était largement plus rapide que les deux autres, les devança rapidement et fut la première à atteindre les toilettes des filles. Elle s’y engouffra sans attendre et se figea face à la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Hermione était collée à un mur et semblait sur le point de s’évanouir alors que le troll s’avançait vers elle d’un pas lourd et lent. Sans réfléchir, Hope se rua sur les décombres d’une des cabines de toilette, s’empara d’un gros morceau de bois et le lança de toutes ses forces sur la minuscule tête du troll. L’attaque ne lui fit pas le moindre effet mais il entendit le bout de bois rebondir contre sa tête puis contre le mur et il se retourna. Il vit la petite humaine qui s’agitait non loin de lui et il se dirigea donc vers elle. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu’un robinet en métal le heurtait au niveau de la main. Harry et Ron, qui venaient d’entrer dans les toilettes, s’étaient immédiatement joins au plan de distraction. Les trois Gryffondors continuèrent à attirer la bête dans toutes les directions et celle-ci commença peu à peu à s’énerver jusqu’à devenir littéralement furieuse. Elle brandit sa massue et se rua sur Ron, des intentions meurtrières clairement visibles dans ses yeux minuscules.

                Mais quelque chose stoppa la créature dans sa course, la faisant hurler de rage et de douleur. En effet, Harry, mu par un instinct de toute évidence suicidaire, venait de grimper sur le dos du troll et de lui enfoncer profondément sa baguette dans le nez. Hope faillit applaudir l’action mais son cœur s’arrêta dans sa poitrine quand elle vit le troll, hors de lui, saisir Harry par un bras et le déloger de son dos. L’animal brandit sa massue et le temps sembla se figer. Hope, toujours au sommet d’un tas de gravats qui avaient été une cabine de toilette dans une vie antérieure, vit l’action se dérouler au ralenti sous ses yeux. Lentement, elle vit la massue amorcer sa trajectoire meurtrière en direction d’un Harry impuissant qui ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui allait se passer. Si l’arme le touchait, il serait littéralement fracassé en deux sous l’impact. Horrifiée et apeurée, Hope hurla de toutes ses forces.

« NON ! »

                Et le temps se figea. Mais cette fois pour de vrai et non au sens métaphorique. La massue s’arrêta à quelques centimètres de la tête de Harry. Le troll ne bougeait plus, comme les trois élèves qui l’entouraient. Tous semblaient conscients de ce qui était en train de se passer, tous semblaient en pleine réflexion mais aucun n’était en mesure de bouger autre chose que ses yeux. On aurait dit que des liens invisibles les forçaient à demeurer dans la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Ne prenant pas le temps de se poser des questions, et suivant un étrange instinct, Hope lança avec force ses bras en avant, les paumes ouvertes en direction du troll. La créature, suivant le geste de la jeune fille, fut violemment projetée contre le mur qui, sous la force de l’impact, se brisa en un vacarme retentissant. Harry, quant à lui, resta quelques secondes comme en lévitation dans l’air avant de tomber sur le sol. Les quatre Gryffondors regardèrent, éberlués, le mur qui n’était plus qu’un tas de ruines et de gravats, incapables de comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer. Mais ils furent sortis de leurs pensées quand les ruines en questions se mirent à bouger, révélant un troll ensanglanté, des éclats de roches plantés un peu partout dans sa peau grisâtre. Il se redressa, encore plus furieux qu’il ne l’était jusqu’à présent, la baguette de Harry toujours plantée dans le nez. Il rugit à gorge déployée et agita sa massue au-dessus de sa tête comme un dément, visiblement d’humeur à tout massacrer. Et ce fut ce moment que Ron choisit pour avoir un éclair de génies. A l’étonnement de tous, il brandit sa baguette et cria distinctement :

« Wingardium Leviosa. »

                A la grande surprise du troll, la massue qu’il tenait dans la main encore deux secondes plus tôt s’éleva dans les airs, s’immobilisa l’espace de quelques secondes et tomba avec force sur son crâne. La bête vacilla, regarda, hagard, autour de lui, esquissa deux trois pas incertains avant de s’effondrer de tout son long au milieu des toilettes.

                Dans un silence particulièrement lourd, les quatre Gryffondors observèrent le corps inerte du monstre, incapables de réaliser que c’était fini. Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui les sortit de leur transe :

« Il... il est mort ?

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Harry. Il doit être simplement assommé. »

                Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le corps pour récupérer la baguette de Harry tandis qu’Hope franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient d’Hermione et s’accroupit à côté d’elle :

« Ca va, Hermione ?

-Euh… Oui, je crois. Ça aurait pu aller bien pire. »

                Hope aida sa camarade à se relever à l’exact moment où des bruits de pas précipités se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. En une seconde, les toilettes furent envahies de professeurs, McGonagall à leur tête. Elle prit à peine une seconde pour détailler la scène avant de se tourner vers les élèves de sa maison qui ne l’avaient jamais vue aussi furieuse. Là, Hope crut que sa scolarité à Poudlard venait d’arriver à sa fin. La femme était réellement terrifiante et la jeune fille aurait été simplement heureuse si elle était renvoyée chez elle en un seul morceau.

                Cependant, Hermione, qui était encore à côté d’elle, fit un pas en avant, se plaçant devant ses trois camarades dans un geste protecteur et elle réussit l’impensable, les faire sortir de cette situation sans punition. Mieux encore, avec dix points en plus pour leur maison ! Quand ils furent rentrés dans leur Salle Commune, les quatre élèves, qui revenaient à peine de ce qui venait de se passer, se sourirent timidement avant de rallier leur dortoir. En regardant Hermione s’allonger dans le lit à sa droite, Hope se dit qu’elle venait surement de gagner une nouvelle amie. Et une amie plus brillante et plus courageuse qu’elle ne l’aurait cru quelques jours plus tôt.

                Hope se coucha avec un grand sourire aux lèvres mais se redressa aussitôt. Avec tout ça, elle avait presque oublié la géniale découverte qu’elle avait faite quelques heures auparavant. Sans perdre de temps, elle rejeta les couvertures, posa ses pieds sur le sol froid et se leva silencieusement, prenant soin de ne gêner personne. Elle se rua sur sa cantine en bois et en sortit une plume, un rouleau de parchemin et un vieux livre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le rebord de la fenêtre où elle s’assit pour profiter de la lumière claire de la lune. Prenant le livre de cours comme support, elle écrit sur le parchemin de sa plus belle écriture :

               _Bonjour Maman._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment où ni quand cette lettre te trouvera mais je l’écris depuis mon dortoir, le soir d’Halloween. Les festins sont toujours excellents et on fait plein de rencontres intéressantes au détour des couloirs du château. Mais si je t’écris un jour de semaine, c’est pour te donner une information importante._

_Je ne t’en avais pas parlé jusqu’à présent parce que je ne savais pas si je réussirais mais maintenant j’en suis sûre. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, j’ai profité de la très grande bibliothèque pour faire plein de recherches sur la magie, et j’ai appris de nombreuses choses ! A présent, je sais que je suis en mesure d’enlever la marque de tante Rebekah qui lui a fait perdre la tête ! J’ai trouvé dans un livre l’origine de cette marque et comment la retirer. Je sais bien que tu as dit que tu t’occupais de tout mais je ne supporte pas d’attendre sans rien faire et j’aimerais tellement être plus utile. S’il te plait, laisse-moi aider notre famille ! Je te promets que je ne raterai pas ! Je peux le faire quand tu voudras !_

_Ecris-moi vite s’il te plait, maman._

_Ta fille préférée, Hope._

 

                Hope plia la lettre en deux et regarda par la fenêtre. Un vent violent agitait avec force les arbres et il n’était surement pas prudent de sortir maintenant pour aller poster sa lettre, d’autant plus qu’ils venaient juste de réchapper à l’exclusion. Hope n’était pas d’humeur à pousser sa chance, ce soir. Alors elle retourna à son lit, se glissa sous les couvertures, cacha sa lettre sous son oreiller et s’endormis rapidement, se promettant de la poster à la première heure, le lendemain matin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas, les commentaires sont la pitance des auteurs d'internet !


	5. 5. Première confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : je ne possède rien.  
> N.B. : Je n'ai pas de bêta et je ne suis pas une pro de l'orthographe donc veuillez excuser les petites erreurs qui ont surement dû se glisser dans le texte  
> Sur ce, ENJOY !

**CHAPITRE 5 : PREMIERE CONFESSION**

Hope ne reçut de réponse à sa lettre que quelques semaines plus tard. Elle avait même commencé à s’inquiéter et s’était mise à croire pour elle ne savait quelle raison que, peut-être, sa mère était en colère. Mais ses doutes et ses peurs disparurent quand elle vit une lettre d’Hayley, le matin du premier match de Quidditch d’Harry. Et elle crut défaillir de joie en lisant le contenu de la missive. Il lui fallut toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas attirer l’attention de ses trois amis –Hermione ayant gagné ce titre depuis leur combat contre un troll.

 

_Bonjour ma chérie._

_D’abord et avant tout, ne t’inquiète pas ma chérie ! Je sais très bien que c’est difficile de rester loin de l’action et je comprends tout à fait que tu veuilles nous aider, je ne suis pas le moins du monde en colère. Et évidemment que, si tu as la solution, je te laisserai soigner ta tante, cela m’aidera vraiment beaucoup !_

_Et, deuxièmement, figure-toi que j’ai d’excellentes nouvelles pour toi, mon ange. Je ne t’ai pas répondu plus tôt parce que j’étais au milieu de nulle part, dans un monastère perdu d’Amérique du Sud, avec de très vieilles sorcières et elles ont réussi à purger ta tante Freya du poison. Elle n’est pas encore réveillée, évidemment, j’attends que tout le monde soit prêt avant de rompre le sort de sommeille. Mais tout est en bonne voie. Mieux encore : il ne me reste plus qu’un venin à trouver pour soigner les autres membres de notre famille ! Nous ne sommes vraiment pas loin de réussi ma chérie. Le dernier venin sera dur à trouver mais, je te fais une promesse, cette année, tu passeras Noël avec tes oncles et tes tantes._

_Je t’aime mon cœur, et j’ai vraiment hâte de te retrouver pour les vacances._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Ta mère préférée._

                Hope se força à maitriser son effusion de joie alors qu’elle pliait la lettre et la glissait dans la poche de son ample robe de sorcière. Quand le petit déjeuné fut fini, elle se leva et, l’esprit toujours occupée par l’excellente nouvelle qu’elle venait de recevoir, elle suivit distraitement ses amis jusqu’au terrain de Quidditch. Une fois arrivés, ils escaladèrent les gradins et trouvèrent un banc encore libre sur lequel Ron, Hermione et Hope se laissèrent tomber avec Hagrid qui les avait rejoint en chemin.

                Le match ne tarda pas à démarrer et Hope se força à ranger dans un coin de son esprit la lettre de sa mère afin d’encourager comme il se devait son ami qui voltigeait devant elle. L’Attrapeur était peut-être le joueur le plus important de l’équipe mais la jeune sorcière ne put s’empêcher de se dire qu’il devait bien s’ennuyer pendant la majeure partie de la rencontre. Si Hope devait rejoindre l’équipe dans quelques années, elle préfèrerait largement être Poursuiveuse ou Batteuse. Ils étaient moins importants mais ils jouaient davantage.

                Perdue dans ses pensées, Hope faillit ne pas voir que quelque chose d’étrange se passait sur le terrain et seul les murmures angoissés de ses voisins la sortirent de son atonie. Elle se tourna vers Hermione qui était assise juste à côté d’elle et elle suivit son regard. Elle vit immédiatement ce qui n’allait pas. Harry, qu’Hope reconnut très bien malgré la distance, volait largement au-dessus des autres joueurs et semblait dans une position particulièrement difficile et délicate. Son balais, agités de soubresauts, partaient en tous sens, comme si personne ne le maitrisait, et certainement pas Harry. Ce dernier, d’ailleurs, s’agrippait frénétiquement au manche en bois de l’engin et paraissait à deux doigts de tomber. La grosse voix de Hagrid qui grommelait sortit Hope de ses observations.

« Je ne sais pas ce que fabrique Harry. Je me demande s’il n’a pas perdu le contrôle de son balai. »

                Hope releva de nouveau les yeux vers son ami qui s’agitait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol.

« Je ne crois pas. Ron et moi, on est allé le voir plein de fois à l’entrainement. On ne l’a jamais vu dans ce genre de posture. Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas avec son balai. Vous pensez que les Serpentards ont pu le piéger ?

-Impossible, s’exclama aussitôt Hagrid. Il faudrait de la magie très noire pour jeter un maléfice à un Nimbus 2000. Aucun élève de Poudlard ne serait en mesure de le faire.

-Ce n’est pas un Serpentard, s’exclama Hermione qui avait ses jumelles braquées non pas sur Harry mais sur les gradins d’en face, regardez ! »

                Hope prit les jumelles d’Hermione et n’eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour trouver ce que son amie observait. Installé dans le gradin opposé au leur, Hope pouvait clairement observer Rogue. Ce dernier était assis entre deux vieux professeurs qu’elle ne connaissait pas et, les yeux rivés vers Harry, il marmonnait quelque chose entre ses dents. En passant les jumelles à Ron, la jeune sorcière se tourna vers Hermione :

« Tu crois que… ?

-Il est en train de jeter un sort au balai de Harry, c’est sûr.

-Mince ! fit Ron, toujours en train d’observer avec les jumelles d’Hermione. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? »

-Je m’en occupe. »

                Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione se leva et disparut dans la foule des spectateurs. Hope reprit les jumelles à Ron et observa Harry. Il était en mauvaise posture. Si le sortilège ne disparaissait pas bientôt, Harry allait tomber de son balai.

                Hope posa les jumelles à côté d’elle et ferma les yeux. Elle prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer et appeler la magie à elle. Quand elle sentit cette chaleur rassurante courir ses vaines et décupler ses sens, elle ouvrit les yeux. Sans la voir, elle pouvait parfaitement sentir toute la magie qui opérait autour d’Harry. Il y avait d’abord celle qui venait du balai et qui lui permettait de voler. Hope ne devait absolument pas altérer cette magie, au contraire, c’était ce qu’elle devait protéger.

Mais deux forces extérieures entraient en conflit avec elle. D’abord, il y avait une magie très sombre qui s’immisçait dans le balai pour interférer avec le contrôle qu’Harry était censé avoir dessus et le lui ravir. Si cette magie l’emportait, alors Harry se retrouverait totalement impuissant et son balai obéirait à la volonté de Rogue. Cependant, une troisième magie était à l’œuvre. Cette dernière, tout aussi sombre que la seconde, ne semblait pas intéressée par le balai lui-même. En effet, c’était plutôt la présence étrangère qu’elle attaquait directement.

                Quelqu’un essayait de protéger Harry.

                Heureuse d’avoir un allié inattendu, Hope tendit la main, paume ouverte, vers Harry et projeta sa magie vers lui. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’elle devait faire mais elle n’avait pas besoin de le savoir. Elle se contenta de donner de la puissance à la magie qui protégeait Harry afin de l’aider dans son combat contre celle qui attaquait le balai. Le talent du protecteur, ajouté à la puissance brute d’Hope permirent à Harry de reprendre suffisamment le contrôle de son balai pour grimper dessus et repartir. Les deux magies alliées n’avaient pas encore chassé la troisième mais au moins, elles pouvaient donner le temps nécessaire à Hermione pour faire ce qu’elle avait prévu de faire pour empêcher Rogue de continuer.

                Harry, qui avait retrouvé son équilibre, et qui était totalement inconscient au combat magique qui se déroulait tout autour de lui, se lança de nouveau dans le match et se mit à virevolter entre les autres joueurs, rendant la tâche de le protéger très difficile pour Hope. Mais au moins, avec un peu de chance, ça rendait également la tâche difficile pour Rogue.

                Tout en suivant son ami de la main, la jeune sorcière risqua un petit coup d’œil aux gradins d’en face. Rogue avait toujours les yeux fixés sur Harry et marmonnait de plus en plus vite. Mais quelque chose d’étrange attira le regard de Hope. De la fumée. La Gryffondor applaudit mentalement Hermione alors que Rogue détournait les yeux de Harry pour essayer d’éteindre le feu de sa robe à grand renfort de gestes qui déséquilibrèrent tous ses voisins.

                Aussitôt, les deux sombres magies qui se battaient pour le contrôle du balai d’Harry s’évanouirent et Hope put rappeler sa propre puissance à elle, au moment où son ami attrapait le vif d’or. Quand l’Attrapeur des Gryffondor montra à tout le stade la petite boule jaune qu’il venait de pratiquement avaler, la jeune fille applaudit joyeusement avec Ron.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Comment ? demanda Hope sans détourner les yeux des joueurs rouges et or qui volaient en cercle autour du stade.

-Quand tu as tendu la main vers lui, Harry a pu remonter sur son balai. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Oh, je connaissais un sort, que j’avais lu dans un livre à la bibliothèque. Je n’ai pas pu briser le maléfice mais j’ai pu le contrebalancer le temps qu’Hermione se charge du reste.

-Finalement, je retire ce que j’ai dit, Hope. Tu ne passes pas trop de temps à la bibliothèque. »

                 Hope eut un petit rire alors qu’Hermione réapparaissait subitement, un grand sourire fier aux lèvres.

 * * *

                Durant les jours qui suivirent, les quatre Gryffondors n’avaient que des questions à la bouche. Pourquoi Rogue avait-il essayé de tuer Harry ? Que gardait le chien à trois têtes –baptisé affectueusement Touffu par Hagrid ? Qui pouvait bien être Nicolas Flamel –autre nom qu’Hagrid avait prononcé, pour le regretter aussitôt – et qu’avait-il à faire dans toute cette histoire ?

                Les quatre élèves passaient tout leur temps libre à la bibliothèque, pour essayer de glaner quelques réponses. Hope, de son côté, savourait le temps supplémentaire qu’elle pouvait passer avec ses amis maintenant qu’elle n’était plus prise par ses recherches pour sa famille. De plus, elle ne s’inquiétait pas trop pour Nicolas Flamel, qui occupait constamment l’esprit des trois autres. En effet, Noël avançait à grand pas et avec lui, la perspective de la rencontre avec ses oncles et ses tantes. Elle pourrait alors poser la question à oncle Elijah qui savait toujours plein de choses, selon sa mère. Elle pourrait lui demander ça, entre deux questions sur sa vie, sur son frère cadet –le père de Hope-, sur leur famille… Elle avait tellement hâte de tous les rencontrer, d’apprendre à les connaitre, d’enfin être entourée par les membres de sa famille, et non plus par leurs cercueils. Et ramener ses oncles et ses tantes étaient un pas de plus vers le retour de son père, un miracle qu’Hope n’arrivait plus à attendre à présent. Alors, finalement, Nicolas Flamel et les chiens à trois têtes étaient les dernières de ses préoccupations. C’était simplement un prétexte comme un autre pour passer du temps avec des gens de son âge qu’elle appréciait.

                Quelques jours avant les vacances, McGonagall était passée dans la salle commune pour recueillir les noms des personnes qui resteraient au château pendant les vacances. Hope avait été un peu peinée d’entendre le nom d’Harry. Il était facile d’oublier que le garçon enjoué n’avait qu’une tante et un oncle horrible qui l’attendait chez lui. Hope aurait bien aimé l’inviter mais elle présentait que ce Noël qui arrivait devait être vécu en famille. La jeune fille se promit néanmoins que, dès que tous les Mikaelson seraient réunis et en paix, elle inviterait Harry à passer des vacances chez elle. Puis finalement, la jeune sorcière oublia un peu tout cela quand elle apprit que Ron restait également à Poudlard et donc que les garçons ne passeraient pas les fêtes seuls.

                C’est donc l’esprit léger mais toujours sans réponses à toutes ses questions sur Nicolas Flamel qu’Hope se réveilla le matin du départ pour Londres. Elle avait déjà fait sa valise la veille et elle prit donc quelques minutes pour se prélasser au lit pendant que le reste du dortoir s’activait. Même Hermione, qui pourtant avait préparé sa valise une semaine auparavant, s’agitait en tous sens, inquiète à l’idée d’oublier des livres et de se retrouver dans l’incapacité d’étudier pendant les vacances. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Hope s’extirpa enfin du lit et alla se laver et s’habiller. Une fois fin prête, elle descendit avec Hermione pour prendre un petit déjeuné. Dans la Grande Salle, les deux Gryffondors retrouvèrent Ron et Harry et vinrent manger avec eux. Tout en mastiquant le même morceau d’œuf pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Hermione finissait de donner ses consignes aux garçons pour les recherches sur Nicolas Flamel à la bibliothèque. Ron, à moitié endormi, n’écoutait pas le moindre mot et Harry agitait simplement la tête au bon moment pour faire croire qu’il s’intéressait sérieusement à ce que disait Hermione. Finalement, cette dernière dut se rendre compte qu’elle n’avait pas toute l’attention qu’elle méritait car elle s’arrêta en plein milieu d’une phrase et conclut simplement :

« Si jamais vous trouvez quelque chose, envoyez-moi un hibou. »

                Là, les deux garçons hochèrent sincèrement la tête et Hermione se releva pour aller chercher sa valise. Après un dernier au revoir à ses deux amis, Hope fit de même et suivit Hermione, d’abord jusqu’au dortoir, puis jusqu’à Pré-au-lard où ils attendirent avec les autres élèves le train. Le quai était bondé et seule la neige particulièrement danse venait trancher la marée de robes et de manteaux noirs. Quand le train arriva en gare, les élèves s’engouffrèrent rapidement dans les wagons chauffés en quête de compartiments libres. Avec l’aide de quelques coups de coudes bien placés, Hope se fraya un passage à travers la foule et se trouva une place pour elle et Hermione. Elle souleva sa valise, la glissa dans le porte bagage et prit place sur la banquette, attendant que son amie arrive à s’extirper à son tour de la masse humaine pour la rejoindre. L’agitation se calma rapidement après que le train se soit mis en branle et bientôt les deux jeunes sorcières purent admirer, dans un silence relatif, les terres enneigées d’Ecosse qui défilaient derrière la vitre de leur compartiment. Cependant, quelque chose perturbait désagréablement la quiétude du trajet. Hope chercha un moment autour d’elle d’où pouvait provenir ce sentiment et elle eut rapidement la réponse. Hermione, assise en face d’elle, semblait particulièrement tendue. Elle se mordillait les lèvres tout en se tordant inconsciemment les doigts, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire. Finalement, Hope se décida à crever l’abcès.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Hermione ?

-Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu as l’air de vouloir dire quelque chose. »

                Hermione baissa les yeux comme si elle avait été prise en faute. Finalement, elle se redressa sur son siège et, un air déterminé sur le visage, fit face à Hope.

« Cela fait quelques temps qu’il y a un sujet que je voulais aborder avec toi mais je ne trouvais pas le bon moment.

-Eh bien, ce moment-là me semble parfait. Alors vas-y, n’hésite pas.

-Très bien, c’est à propos de ta magie. »

L’encouragement de Hope semblait avoir apaisé Hermione et ce fut sans gêne qu’elle aborda finalement le sujet.

« Ma magie ? répéta Hope. Quel est le problème.

-Depuis le début de l’année, j’avais l’impression qu’il y avait un truc de bizarre avec ta manière de faire de la magie. Mais ça fait simplement depuis Halloween que j’en suis sure. Plus exactement notre combat contre le troll. Et il y a eu le match de Quidditch également, que Ron m’a raconté. J’ai l’impression… j’ai l’impression que tu n’as pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie. »

                Hermione avait soufflé cette dernière phrase comme s’il s’agissait d’un secret. Hope hésita un moment puis se dit que finalement, elle n’avait pas de raison de cacher toute la vérité à ses amis.

« Tu ne te trompes pas. »

                Aussitôt Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, se redressa brutalement de son siège.

« Mais c’est extraordinaire, Hope ! Dans tous les livres que j’ai lus, ils disent qu’il faut des années de pratique pour…

-Attends un instant, Hermione, tu ne sais pas tout, laisse-moi t’expliquer. »

                Hermione se tût. Il n’’existait qu’une seule chose que la jeune fille préférait faire plutôt qu’étaler ses savoirs, c’était en acquérir de nouveau. Alors elle se rassit en silence et écouta chaque mot de Hope avec attention.

« Je n’aime pas trop que ça se sache, alors n’en parle pas d’accord ?

-D’accords, promis aussitôt Hermione avec solennité.

-Je viens d’une très très vieille famille de sorcières, basée en Amérique, qui pratique une magie un peu différente de la vôtre. Si je peux faire de la magie avec rien d’autre que mes mains, ce n’est pas que je suis une prodigue, c’est que ma magie d’origine n’est pas liée aux baguettes magiques. Je pratique une branche de magie assez rare qui a donné naissance au Vaudou et qui n’est pratiquée aujourd’hui que par les vieilles communautés de sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans. A vrai dire, il est plus facile pour moi de faire de la magie sans baguette qu’avec. »

                Hermione fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant furieusement :

« Ah oui, j’ai entendu parler de ça. C’est surtout une Magie de Rituels, il me semble. C’est une forme de magie très vieille qui prend sa puissance dans deux sources de pouvoir : le sang et la nature. La puissance liée au sang dépend de la lignée de sorcière dont est issue le pratiquant, et celle liée à la nature dépend du territoire auquel est lié le pratiquant. C’est bien ça ? »

                Autant Hope adorait passer du temps et vivre des aventures avec Ron et Harry, autant elle préférait discuter avec Hermione. Ses connaissances et sa vivacité d’esprit la surprenait toujours et, même si on pouvait la prendre pour une Madame-Je-Sais-Tout au premier abord, il suffisait d’avoir un minimum de répondant pour pouvoir avoir de vraies conversations intéressantes et vives avec elle. Hope eut donc un petit sourire et acquiesça.

« C’est ça, répondit-elle. Je suis née à La Nouvelle-Orléans, mais je ne fais pas partie du coven des sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans, donc je ne tire pas de magie de ma terre de naissance. Mais je suis la petite fille d’une des sorcières les plus puissantes qui ait maitrisé ce type de magie donc je n’ai pas besoin de faire partie d’une communauté pour être une sorcière puissante également. Comme tu l’as dit, une partie de nos pouvoirs est liée à nos ancêtres. »

                Hermione observait Hope avec des yeux brillants :

« Mais c’est génial. Tu dois avoir tellement de chose à me raconter sur ce type de magie. Pourquoi tu ne nous l’as jamais dit ?

-Parce que je n’ai jamais vraiment appris cette magie-là, je n’ai donc pas grand-chose à apprendre aux autres. Et en plus, je n’ai pas spécialement envie de parler de ça.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que j’ai peur qu’on me pose plein de questions auxquelles je n’aurai pas les réponses. Ecoute, je ne connais pas vraiment la branche de ma famille qui est concernée par cette magie, et je connais encore moins les gens qui la pratiquent. Je ne veux pas me rendre compte que des gens connaissent mieux ma famille que moi, et c’est ce qui risque d’arriver si jamais je me mets à en parler. De plus, ce type de sorcières ont plutôt mauvaise réputation et sont souvent mêlées à des évènements tragiques, du fait de leurs rituels magiques, et de leur liens avec l’Au-Delà, alors je n’ai pas envie que ma parenté avec cette magie s’ébruite tant que je ne sais pas exactement qui je suis, tu comprends ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais… Harry et Ron, ils le savent ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Ce n’est pas que je veux le leur cacher. Ils n’ont simplement jamais posé la question, c’est tout. Et c’est très bien comme ça. Si un jour ils se mettent à s’interroger, je leur dirai ce que je t’ai dit. »

                Hermione hocha la tête, assimilant ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre.

« En tout cas Hope, si un jour tu as des questions, ou s’il y a des choses à propos de ta magie que tu ne comprends pas, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je n’en sais évidemment pas plus que toi mais je serais ravie de t’aider à chercher. »

                Hope eut un grand et sincère sourire qu’Hermione lui rendit. Finalement, c’était quand même bien d’avoir des amis. Les deux filles continuèrent à discuter de choses et d’autres jusqu’à ce que le train entre finalement en gare de King’s Cross. Prise dans leurs conversations, elles avaient oublié de se changer, ce qu’elles firent alors que le wagon se vidait, si bien qu’une fois qu’elles eurent fini, elles purent sortirent facilement du train sans avoir à marcher sur les pieds de tous les élèves excités de rentrer chez eux. Les deux sorcières poussèrent leurs valises sur le quai, cherchant l’une et l’autre leur parent. Ce fut Hermione qui les trouva les premiers et qui présenta Hope à son père et à sa mère. C’était des moldus à l’air tout à fait charmant qui tinrent à rester aux côtés de Hope jusqu’à ce qu’elle trouve sa mère, ne voulant pas laisser la jeune fille seule dans l’immense gare.

                Au bout de quelques minutes, et alors que le quai se vidait, Hope repéra enfin la silhouette longue et féline de sa mère, au milieu de la foule. Ignorant totalement les Granger et sa valise, elle courut vers Hayley qui, alertée par le bruit saccadé des pas, se tourna vers elle au dernier moment. La mère et la fille se jetèrent dans les bras l’une de l’autre. Après onze années à vivre seulement toutes les deux, la séparation avait été plus dure qu’elles ne l’avaient crus et elles restèrent longtemps dans leur étreinte.

« Hope ? »

                La jeune fille se détacha de sa mère et fit face à Hermione qui s’était approchée pour lui apporter sa valise.

« Oh, merci.

-De rien. Mes parents et moi allons y aller. »

                Monsieur et Madame Granger s’approchèrent à leur tour, accueillant avec un sourire la mère de Hope.

« Vous devez être Madame Mikaelson ? »

                Hayley écarquilla les yeux bien qu’elle était visiblement amusée.

« Mon Dieu, non, répondit-elle. Appelez-moi Hayley, ce sera plus simple. »

                Elle tendit la main et Monsieur Granger la lui serra :

« Nous sommes Wendell et Monica, les parents d’Hermione. Notre fille nous a beaucoup parlé de la vôtre. Et nous sommes heureux qu’elle ait pu trouver des amis à Poudlard.

-Papa ! s’exclama Hermione, rougissante. »

                Hayley se fendit d’un large sourire autant à l’attention des parents Granger que de leur enfant.

« Hope aussi m’a parlé d’Hermione, ainsi que d’un certain Ron et Harry. Je suis sure que ces quatre-là ont démarré une jolie amitié. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
> N'hésitez pas à commenter, ce serait très apprécié !


End file.
